


Tropical Fever

by Anime_a_Vengers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Hetalia, Incest, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stranded, Tribe - Freeform, Wet Dream, Yaoi, aphrodesiac, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_a_Vengers/pseuds/Anime_a_Vengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's idea of a family vacation did not involve getting stranded on an uncharted island with his annoying brothers and an all alpha tribe that has never seen an omega. Even worse his heat was coming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm and Crash

Connor-North Ireland  
Dylan-Wales  
Patric-Ireland  
Arthur-England  
Scott/Alastair-Scotland  
\---------------

ARTHUR  
I was pretty sure I was in hell. I had no idea why I'd agreed to this stupid trip in the first place. It had all started a few months ago when dad died. Me, Connor and Dylan were living with him and we ended up having to move in with our half brothers Patric and Scott. Their mother and our dad had divorced before I'd been born. They stayed with their mother so we spent little time together as kids. Dad married me and Dylan's mother. She died giving birth to us. A year later dad's drug addict sister dropped newborn Connor off at our doorstep.

Things were really awkward after we moved into Scott and Patrick's apartment. Connor looked up to Scott so he adjusted quickly and Dylan surprisingly got along pretty well with Patric. Scott and Patric's mom was a beta so they hadn't been raised around any omegas. They had no idea how to deal with me. I ended up avoiding them and taking heat suppression pills and scent neutralizers.

About a year later Dylan read some stupid article about the importance of family and decided we needed to form a stronger bond. That how we found ourselves on a plane headed to some resort in South America. He'd taken on the role of mother when we started living together. Despite his gentle personality, he could be a manipulative little bastard.

Dylan had the type of face that makes people trust him. He's shorter than most alphas, but he makes up for it with charm. He's always been big on family but recently it been worse than usual. His eyes are several shades darker than my emerald ones. His hair's blonde with a reddish tint and hangs down to his ears. When we were kids people often got us mixed up and it didn't help that we're twins. It wasn't till he began developing alpha traits that people stopped confusing us.

I made the mistake of sitting between Patric and Connor. For some reason, they could never get along. I had a feeling it was an alpha thing. Already the flight attendant had come over three times to warn them to keep it down. Each time Connor flashed her a smile and apologized. So far we had managed to get off with minor warnings.

At 16 Connor was a year younger than me. He had a head of curly, carrot red hair and moss green eyes. He had mastered puppy dog eyes and used them to get out of trouble. He already had many admirers and was the star of the football team. We used to be really close but Scott's been influencing him recently and now he's taken to teasing me.

Patrick has the same hair color as Connor but he wears his hair short and spiked. His eyes are acid green. He's several inches taller than me and two years older. Where Connor was soft Patric was sharp. There was no way in hell he could pull off puppy dog eyes. He attracted quite a few stares from omegas and betas but most were too scared to approach him because of his piercings and tattoos. Our personalities clashed so we avoided each other. I talked to him the least out of all my brothers.

I groaned as the plane hit turbulence for what seemed like the 100th time in the past hour. Flying always made me nervous and this time was no exception. It didn't help that Scott kept kicking my chair. Scott's real name is Alastair but when dad wouldn't let him date a Scottish girl a few years back he demanded to be called Scott. He also started speaking with a Scottish accent. He got over the incident eventually but the name and accent stuck. Scott is a foot taller than me with emerald eyes, scarlet red hair and a permanent smirk that drives omegas and betas wild. Personally, I think it's annoying. Out of all my brothers, he gets on my nerves the most. He loved to tease me until I was fuming with anger. Ironically because he had to drop me off and pick me up from school I spent the most time around him.

After a few more minutes of Scott's kicking, I was at my limit. He's 21 years old so you'd think he'd act like an adult. I had half a mind to snap at the git but Dylan was shooting me pleading looks and I didn't want to disappoint him. Instead, I got up and headed to the bathroom. It was time to take my heat suppression pills anyway. I hate airplane bathrooms they're always too small and they smelled. The pilot was going on about an electrical storm over the intercom when I entered the bathroom. My breath had been quicker during the last few hours and when I looked in the mirror there was a slight flush on my face. I probably had four days before my heat would hit. I was just about to pop one of the pills in when the lights flickered. The noise outside grew louder. Setting the pills down I opened the door to see what was going on all of a sudden the lights went out and the plane tilted down. I panicked and grabbed the door handle. At the last minute, I slipped and cracked my head against the wall. Everything went blurry and I screamed in pain. The bathroom was situated in the front of the plane so I had slid farther from the seats. If I couldn't get back to my seat in time I would die on impact. I heard screaming from the other passengers as the plane was going down. My head hurt so bad. As my eyes started to close I felt someone grab my hand then everything went black.


	2. Awakening and Kidnapping

ARTHUR  
I awoke to a crushing pressure on my chest. It was probably my seat belt. My throat felt like I had been gargling broken glass. I tried to open my eyes, but they burned and watered. It took a moment for me to realize what happened. I remember a plane and my brothers. All of a sudden the memories of the plane crash came back to me. Worry immediately filled my mind. What happened to the others? Were they alive? Why was I alive? I wasn't buckled in when the plane was going down. Someone must have grabbed me and strapped me into a seat. This really wasn't the best time to go over the details.

I took some deep breaths to calm my self like mom had taught me, but my hands still shook as I fumbled with the seatbelt. It popped open with a click and I fell a few feet onto what felt like sand. The movement sent a sharp spike of pain into my skull. Oh yeah, I face planted into a door earlier. Of course, my head would feel like hell. I got a bit dizzy when I stood up. If I had a concussion I'm screwed. By now the smoke had mostly blown away and I could open my eyes. I immediately regretted doing so. I had fallen from a seat hanging out of the front half of the plane. The other half was nowhere to be seen. All around me were the other passengers and every single one was dead. I felt sick to my stomach. Just a few feet from where I'd landed was the body of the flight attendant who'd scolded us for being loud. I turned and ran farther down the beach until I could no longer see the crash site. I didn't want to risk finding my brother's bodies.

I had been walking along the shore for hours and I still had no idea where I was. The plane had crashed on a beach. The air was hot and humid and the ocean stretched out in front of me as far as I could see. There was no sign of a boat or land. Behind me was a dense jungle. It made my skin crawl. It felt like I was being watched. I usually had good instincts so I decided to stay on the beach for now. I felt surprisingly calm. No doubt because I was in shock. I had been walking for awhile when I came across the other half of the plane. The scene was eerily similar to the one I woke up to. All of a sudden I heard a sound coming from the other side of the plane.

"Is anyone there?" I shouted.

"Arthur?" A voice coughed.

The only ones on the flight who knew my name were my brothers. I ran around the plane stepping over debris. When I rounded the corner the faces of Dylan, Connor, and Patric greeted me. Their faces were covered in ash and soot. Dylan stood and stumbled towards me. I met him halfway flinging my arms around him. He pulled me in tight and stroked my hair.  
"We thought you were dead." He whispered. He pulled back and gasped. "What happened to your head?" My hand automatically went to my forehead. "I banged it on the plane. It's fine." He opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by Patric. "Where the fuck is Scott? He ran after you when the plane started going down!" I lowered my eyes in guilt. It was probably Scott who'd saved me. It was all my fault. Patric let out a muffled sob and turned away when he realized I couldn't answer.

It was getting late and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight, but I couldn't enjoy it. Earlier Connor had climbed a tall tree and found out we're on an island. We had managed to build a fire with a lighter Patric had in his pocket. We were all huddled around it. The mood was a solemn one. Dylan and Connor had assured me that Scott wasn't my fault, but I felt Patric's accusing gaze on me. He hadn't said much since the incident. I had another reason to be worried, I wasn't sure how to tell them about my incoming heat. When dad was alive I was always very careful when it came to my heats. I would go into my heat room several days before signs of my heat started showing and recently I had been taking heat suppressants so my heat would be would be worse. I only had 3 days left.

I excused myself to get some fresh air. I was standing at the water lost in thought. Tomorrow morning I would tell them. I noticed something shining on the sand and picked it up. It was a strange shiny stone with a sharp point on one end. I could feel some strange markings on the side, but it was too dark to make them out. I pocketed it and started back to the campfire. When I got back the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Guys?" I yelled. "This isn't funny!"

No one answered. I was getting a bad feeling again. I heard a twig snap behind me and my blood froze. Not bothering to look behind me I started to run, but it was too late. Something struck me on the back of my head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Reunited and Plan

ARTHUR  
When I woke up it was still dark and there was unfamiliar alpha scent everywhere. I opened my eyes slowly to avoid alerting my captors that I was awake. My hands and feet were bound to a pole that was held on the shoulders of two strange alphas. They hadn't seemed to notice I was awake yet and were talking among themselves in some strange language. They had tanned skin decorated with strange tattoos. Their hair was shoulder length and they were wearing loose pants made of what looked like animal hide. There were six others carrying my brothers in a similar fashion and two more carrying torches. They were also carrying sharp spears.

A few hours later the sun had just started to rise. I had lost feeling in my hands and feet long ago. I now had a little over 2 days before my heat. Luckily the scent suppressors I took the morning of the plane crash seemed to still be in effect, otherwise, I would be reeking of hormones. Suddenly the thick forest gave way to a clearing. There were shoddy looking tents strewn about and about a hundred people that looked similar to our captures. As we were carried through the camp we drew quite a crowd. Some of the villagers came closer to stare at us and a few even touched our clothing in fascination. I felt like I was on display. They seemed to like my hair in particular and I noticed that they all had dark hair and eyes. I also noticed that there were no signs of omegas or betas anywhere.

We stopped in the middle of the village in front of the biggest tent. There our captors untied us and shoved us to our knees in front of the tent. Patric and Dylan were on my right and Connor my left. They looked as scared as I felt, but Patric held his chin up defiantly. I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. A few minutes later a large man came out of the tent. He was dressed differently than the villagers we'd seen so far. His chest was bare and had many scars on it. Around his neck hung necklaces decorated with animal teeth and other trinkets. He also had more tattoos than the other villagers and he wore a white mask over his eyes. He stopped a few feet in front of us and studied us. His eyes landed on me and studied me from head to toe. The urge to submit was powerful. The alpha held an air of dominance that I'd never felt before. He stepped closer to me and grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to look at him straight on. It hurt. I couldn't stop the whimper of pain that escaped my lips. I felt the other stiffen beside me. Dylan scooted closer and Connor let out a warning growl. A few villagers with spears stepped forward, but the man only chuckled and waved them away. Finally, he released my hair and stepped away. My heart was still pounding.

The man was talking with the ones who'd captured us. Every now and then they would look our way. Judging by his clothes and posture I guessed the masked man was in charge of the village. I had even seen a few villagers respectfully bow their heads when he passed. As he was talking to our captures I noticed a movement from the big tent. The flaps had been pulled aside to reveal a person. The first thing I noticed was that he was of Asian descent. This was odd because none of the other villagers had a similar appearance. The second thing I noticed was that he was a lot smaller than the other villagers and I didn't see any tattoos on him. I was suddenly hopeful. Maybe he was a survivor like us! His eyes widened in surprise as he saw us and he quickly retreated back into the tent. Suddenly I didn't feel so hopeful.

A while later the masked man barked out some orders and suddenly we were being pulled up by some villagers. With spears digging into our back we were led to another structure. This building seemed to be the only one made of wood and I had a sinking feeling it was some sort of prison. Sure enough, we were thrown in. The floor was dirt and the only light came from a few basketball-sized holes set up high on the wall. As soon as the door was shut Patric began cursing and pacing in front of the door. Dylan's mother hen tendencies kicked in and he began stroking my head in a comforting manner.

"That guy in the mask pisses me off!" Connor growled.

"What do you think they plan to do with us?" I asked.

Dylan started to answer. "I don-" All of a sudden there was a noise from the corner of the room. Everyone froze. In the dim lighting, I could just make out a human shape sprawled out on the ground. Connor was the first to move. He stood on shaky legs and approached the person. Then he kicked them.

"Connor!" Dylan snapped.

The shape groaned.

"Fuck!" It said in a distinctly Scottish accent.

"S-Scott?" Patric whispered.

"Obviously ya idiot! Who the hell kicked me!" Scott snapped.

His angry yelling was interrupted as he was tackled by a very relieved Connor and Patric.

 

It turns out Scott had woken up after the plane crash and gone into the jungle in search of help. He put up a fight and the villagers had knocked him out. When he woke he was here with us. I watched the sunset nervously. Already I was feeling the telltale urge to build a nest. It wouldn't be long now. It was now or never.

"I'm going into heat soon," I said. I didn't say it very loud, but I immediately had everyone's attention on me. I felt a blush creeping up my face as they stared wide-eyed at me.

"How long?" Scott said quietly.

"A little over a day."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier!" Patric yelled.

"I was embarrassed OK!" I yelled back.

"D-don't you have pills?" Connor's face was bright red. Maybe even redder than mine.

"I lost them in the crash."

"We can't stay here," Dylan said. "Have you noticed there are no betas or omegas in sight?"

"Now that you mention it..." Patric muttered.

"I don't think there are any omegas," Dylan said.

"Shit! That would mean all these alphas don't know how to show restraint around an omega!" Scott said.

The blood drained from my face. This was an omega's worst nightmare. I could end up being gang-raped or even killed and if I survived it's likely I would be pregnant! Dylan was right we had to get out of here! All of a sudden the door swung open. It was the Asian man I saw earlier.

"I'll help you escape." He said.

 

The man's name was Kiku and he was the only beta in the village. He told us that the small plane he was on had crash-landed on the island two years ago and he'd been the only survivor out of four others. He had a pained look on his face as told us that. Turns out Dylan was right about there being no omegas on the island. According to Kiku, there had never been any. Childbirth was up to the female alphas. Apparently each year a few female alphas were chosen to be impregnated by the resident male alphas. Kiku also confirmed that the masked man was this tribe's leader. He blushed as he told us the man's name was Sadiq. I had a feeling there was something going on between the two.

 

For the next hour Scott, Dylan, and Patric talked over the escape plans with Kiku. Connor had been sticking annoyingly close to me since I told them about my heat, but I was too nervous to yell at him. Finally, we all agreed to a plan. The only problem was it had to be executed tomorrow night.

"That's cutting it pretty close," Connor muttered.

"I'll be fine," I said.

Kiku nodded. "Alright, I'll gather some supplies for you to take. There are some caves I found on the north side of the island while exploring. The villagers don't know about them."

"How do we know the villagers won't find us there?" Connor interjected.

"They are hidden behind a waterfall and are invisible from the outside. I found them on accident. If you're careful they'll pass by without even noticing you"  
There was noise outside the cabin and Kiku stood quickly.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to make a longer chapter for you guys! Hope you like! Btw I'm on instagram if anyone's interested. My username is the same.


	4. Heat and Escape

ARTHUR  
When I woke the next morning I felt like crap. I sniffed my arm. At least the scent suppressors were still working. I sat up slowly. My hips and lower back were stiff and starting to ache. I wasn't sure how many hours I had left. I was starving. Normally around this time, I would begin stocking myself up with food. The urge to start nesting was huge. Like an itch that wouldn't go away. I hated going through my heat. I always felt lonely and I never liked the idea of asking a friend to go through it with me. Not that I had any friends. Francis didn't count and I'd never been desperate enough to ask that frog.

The others were still asleep. Patric had fallen asleep in a sitting position facing the door. He was twitching every now and then. Dylan was sprawled out on his back and I'd been using his stomach as a pillow. Scott was curled up on his side next to Patric. Connor had fallen asleep pressed against me. One hand had a tight grip on my shirt. I rolled my eyes. I thought Dylan was the protective one. A noise at the door woke the others up. It was opened a crack and five small trays off food were shoved in. I picked one up, barely able to stop myself from scarfing it down. I was a gentleman and gentlemen don't scarf food. The tray contained a few slices of strange looking fruits and a small palm-sized loaf of bread. I looked up from my tray for a second to see if it the others got the same thing. When I looked back down I had an extra loaf of bread and Patric was suspiciously quiet.

The sun was beginning to set and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. I felt shaky and really warm. It felt like I would go into heat at any second. Already the others had begun to notice I was acting strangely. Dylan had been shooting me worried looks for the past hour. Even Scott and Patric were starting to look concerned. I hadn't gotten much food earlier so I would probably be more exhausted than usual after my heat. I didn't even want to think about how awkward it would be between me and my brothers after my heat.

 

The village had been quiet for a few hours. It was almost totally black inside our hut. The only light we had was the moon. There was a small noise at the door and it swung open quietly. Kiku stood on the other side. I felt a bit more hopeful. I wasn't sure if he was going to show up at all. He ushered us out of the hut and led us to the outskirts of the village. My heart was pounding in my chest. Every little noise had me thinking we were going to be caught. He had several bundles of supplies waiting at the tree line.

He turned to us. "I can't give you a torch. It would draw too much attention. You'll have to use the light from the moon."

All of a sudden there was a loud shout from the direction of our former prison."

Kiku palled. "Someone must've gone to check on you! You must leave! Head north until you hit a river then follow it upstream till you reach the falls. Good luck!" He said and vanished into the shadows.

The commotion in the village grew louder. We ran. It would only be a matter of time before they found our trail. We needed to put as much area between us as possible. Scott led the way. Luckily the moon was full so we could, for the most part, see where we were going. We'd been running for about an hour when my legs gave way. Slick was starting to drip down my thighs as I entered my pre-heat. At the same time, the scent suppressors finally wore off. The others had stopped as soon as my legs had given out. They stiffened as they caught my scent. Dylan made a strangled sound. Everyone was at a bit of a loss at what to do. All of a sudden we heard a shout from the direction we came. It sounded far away but it drove them into action. Patric was the quickest to react. He only hesitated for a second before striding forward and scooping me up. The others followed. Patric's grip was strong and I grudgingly found myself admiring that as he carried me. I had automatically curled into him when he lifted me. I had a feeling I'd regret it later, but I was too far gone to care. His grip on me shifted and irritated my too sensitive skin. I let out a needy whimper. He sharply inhaled nostrils flaring. He said something to Scott and suddenly I was being passed to him. Strong arms must run in the family.

The next few hours were a blur. Scott smelled like pine and cigarettes. Oddly enough the combination worked. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. I couldn't relax. I had a raging hard-on and every little movement created little sparks of pleasure. I felt so empty. All of a sudden I heard the sound of running water. We were at the river. They carried me the rest of the way upstream with their feet in the shallow part of the river. It would hopefully throw them off our trail. I'm not sure how much time it took but we finally made it to the waterfall. Scott carried me across the river. The water came up to his chest, but he held me up above the water. There was a thin ledge that led behind the waterfall. Dylan climbed up first to grab me from Scott's arms. I was led on shaky legs across the ledge. The spray from the waterfall tickled my ears. We entered the cave. I remember being led deeper into the cave and feeling a rush of heat hit me. Everything after that was a mix of moans, heat, and wetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where this is going so if you guys have any ideas of suggestions I'd like to hear them! Do you guys want me to do a chapter from someone else's point of view? If so whose?


	5. Forbiden and Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is a very special chapter. The first half is from Scott's point of view and the second from Patric's. Enjoy!

SCOTT

 

It started when Dylan said he wanted us five to be closer. Him and Pat got along great as did me and Connor. It was obvious that he really wanted me and Pat to get along better with Arthur. It's not that I hated him. He was just so fun to piss off. When he got really angry his face would turn red and his accent got thicker. It's hilarious. Of course, I teased him a lot just to get his reaction. Because of that he ended up hating me. It led to a lot of heated words and yelling matches. It got so bad that I almost regretted teasing him.

There had been a noticeable change in me when Arthur had moved in. I found myself being more cautious of visitors and I kept getting the urge to patrol the house. I guessed it had something to do with being the head of a house with a omega in it. I'd never had these habits before because Pat was an alpha and could protect himself. I often got the urge to mark Arthur with my scent. Of course I never did. I wanted my balls intact and working.

Eventually Dylan came up with the idea to go on a family vacation. I only agreed because I hoped there would be hot chicks in swimsuits. A month later I found myself on a crowded plane headed to South America. Everything was going fine, but of course the Kirkland bad luck had to kick in. The pilot said something about an electrical storm right before the plane did a nosedive. It was then that I noticed Arthur wasn't in his seat. All of a sudden I'd heard him scream. I was out of my seat in a flash. I'd heard the flight attendant yell at me but I ignored her. I ended up finding Arthur just in time and I buckled him and myself into some empty seats. The next thing I remember was waking up a bunch of half-naked alphas dragging me into a weird village. Of course I didn't go out without a fight. I got a few good punches in before one of them snuck up behind me and knocked me out.

I was woken up with a kick. It was Connor and the others. A tremendous weight was lifted from my shoulders when I realized all four of them were alive. They seemed relieved to see me, even Arthur. Something seemed a little off about him, but I dismissed it as nerves. A few hours later he told us he was about to go into heat. Well fuck....we were screwed.

With the help of Kiku we managed to hatch an escape plan. During the escape Arthur's pre-heat hit. He smelt amazing. I'd smelt omegas in heat before, but none had smelt this good. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when Pat scooped him up first. A little while later he passed him to me. I switched to breathing through my mouth to avoid inhaling his scent. I'd never realized how small he was till now. He felt breakable, like glass. I nearly tripped when he started nuzzling my neck. It was actually sorta cute.

We managed to find the waterfall fairly easily. Dylan took Arthur from me and led him into the cave. We had just gotten all the way inside when Arthur's scent grew even stronger. He collapsed against Dylan with a loud moan. Everyone froze. Needy mewls were coming out of his mouth every few seconds and he'd fisted his hands into the fabric of Dylan's shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Conner take a step closer to Arthur. An involuntary growl escaped my throat.

"Don't." I growled.

That seemed to snap him out of it. He paled and lowered his eyes muttering something about checking the cave out. Then he disappeared to the back of the cave with a flashlight from the packs Kiku gave us. No doubt it'd been saved from the plane wreckage. I noticed Pat had moved to the far end of the cave. He seemed to be doing his best to ignore us. He had a pained look on his face and his fists were clenched tight. Dylan was still frozen. His eyes were closed and his breath shaky. Luckily at that moment Conner returned.

"There's a place for him over here!" He said and gestured for us to follow.

He led us to a small opening in the back of the cave. Inside it was about the size of a small bedroom. We laid blankets on the ground and Dylan set Arthur down on them. Arthur began babbling incoherently and I had to help detach his hands from Dylan's shirt. This was going to be a long week.

 

\------------

 

PATRIC

I remember the first time I met Arthur. He was a tiny crybaby with bright green eyes and blonde hair. As soon as I saw him a strange feeling filled my chest. It both scared and confused me. Next thing I knew I was shoving him down and calling him a stupid head. He was four and I was six.

The next time I saw him was at dad's funeral. He was no longer the whiny little brat I remembered. Our eyes met and the strange feeling started again. This time I recognized it.

I tried so hard to hate him. I didn't want to feel like that towards him. It was wrong and we could never be anything more than brothers. I'd managed to avoid contact with him as much as possible but it only made things tense between us. Now I found myself stuck in a confined area with him. I shuddered and struggled to keep my breath even. Dylan and Scott carried him into the back of the cave, but I could still smell his scent. Connor stood awkwardly a few feet away. He was still embarrassed about his earlier lapse of control. That didn't stop him from shooting a few glares my way. I made sure to return them with equal venom. I'm not sure why, but ever since we'd met Connor seemed to despise me. I was beginning to think he was onto me. I didn't like that one bit. He and I had an even worse relationship than Scott and Artie. So far Dylan was the only one other than Scott that I got along with. I had no idea why he bothered with me. We were total opposites, but in the recent months we've become quite close.

A few minutes after Scott and Dylan came back the noises started. He was making the most amazing noises. I felt a familiar heat building up. Luckily the others seemed too distracted by the overpowering heat scent to notice my little problem. This was going to be a long week.

We managed to catch a few hours of sleep after Arthur conked out. When I woke the sun was just starting to shine through the cave's entrance. A noise from Arthur's room told me he was awake. I glanced around the cave. The others were still out cold. I stood and stretched. I decided to look through the bags Kiku gave us. Inside were blankets, food, rope, a few knives and a few empty canteens. The noise from Arthur's room grew louder. I hesitated for half a second before picking up one of the canteens. I filled it with water from the falls and headed to the back of the cave. The smell grew stronger. I paused briefly at the entrance before entering. Arthur was totally naked. Miraculously a blanket was covering his lower regions. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved or disappointed by that fact. He watched me through half-lidded eyes. My eyes strayed to his naked chest and slender legs before I refocused my attention on the task at hand. I drew closer and handed him the water. He seemed at a bit of a loss so held the container to his lips. He drank almost all the water before drawing back. I turned to leave. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my pant's leg. When I looked down Arthur was gripping on tightly.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked, voice hoarse.

I froze. He was looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't hate you!" I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

At that he gave me a sweet smile. That's when I knew he was really out of it. My face burned as I made my escape. I got back just in time. The others were starting to stir. Hopefully Arthur wouldn't remember our conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


	6. Tension and Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! It really motivates me to write new chapters.

When I woke up everything hurt. My throat was dry and I was starving. My limbs were so weak I didn't look forward to standing. I also felt uncomfortably sticky. I was in desperate need of a shower. I stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling for several minutes trying to remember where I was. I flushed in embarrassment as the memories of the past week came back. I seriously wanted to die. I can't believe I admired Patric's arms. We hated each other! I even cuddled up to Scott! There was no way in hell he'd let me live that down and Patric was probably disgusted by me. I sighed as my stomach growled. I needed to find something to eat, but something was bothering me. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I was forgetting something important. I had feeling it had to do with Patric. I could think about that later. Right now I needed to focus on getting up. I slowly forced myself into a standing position. My legs shook with the effort. I leaned against the wall for support as a I glanced around. The area I was in was fairly small. I noticed a few small cracks on the walls that allowed light in. There wasn't anything else particularly interesting about the room. After getting dressed I made my way through a gap in the cave wall. On the other side was a much larger area. One one side blankets had been laid out to form a sleeping area. The others were passed out on top the blankets. I noticed they all looked exhausted. The other side of the cave was bare save for an unlit campfire and the supplies Kiku gave us. I crept over and started rummaging around for food. One of the bags had some loaves of bread and some kind of dried meat. I grabbed some of each and scarfed it down. Screw being a gentleman. I was too hungry to bother. I ate so fast I nearly choked. Now that my hunger was satisfied I could focus on other things. Like how absolutely filthy I felt. I refused to wait for the others to wake up with slick and sweat still plastered to me. The others were still asleep. I grabbed an unused blanket and made my way to the cave entrance. The roar of the waterfall got much louder as I stepped onto the ledge. The ledge was only about a foot wide, but a small section of it jutted out farther and into the waterfall. With one last nervous glance to the cave opening I stripped out of my clothes. I set them aside and stepped into the waterfall. The water was warmer than I expected and felt amazing on my aching body. It's a shame we didn't have any soap, but at least I managed to scrape the filth off my skin. I allowed a sigh of pleasure to escape my lips. A small noise caught my attention. A whirled around and found myself face to face with a wide eyed Connor. We stared at each other for several seconds before I remembered that I was naked. I flung my hands over my crotch in a futile attempt to cover myself. My mouth opened, but no words came out. Across from me Connor's cheeks were almost as red as his hair. He still looked shell shocked. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Was I really that unattractive?

"S-Sorry!" He finally managed to blurt out.

He turned around and hightailed it back into the cave. I briefly contemplated bashing my head on the nearest hard surface.

 

I finally managed to reclaim what was left of my dignity and enter the cave again. The others were starting to stir. Connor stood to the side fiddling with the supplies. I avoided meeting his gaze. The others started sitting up. Dylan was the first to notice my presence. He looked overjoyed to see me and hugged me a little to tightly in his enthusiasm. He began making small talk to alleviate the tension in the room. Scott stood and approached me as Dylan was babbling on about the best type of tea. I braced myself to be teased about the cuddling incident. I was surprised when he didn't mention it at all. Instead he ruffled my hair and shoved a chunk of bread into my hand.

"You're thin as a twig." Was his only explanation.

Scott struck up a conversation with Dylan and Connor was still off to the side avoiding me so my attention turned to Patrick. Of course he hadn't said a word to me since I'd woken up. What I didn't understand was why kept staring at me. He almost looked he was waiting for me to do something. I chalked it up to him being a total weirdo. When we'd moved in together I'd noticed he spent most of the day locked in his room blasting rock music and even though he had a large amount of omega admirers he never seemed interested in them. All of a sudden our eyes met and some strange emotion flickered in his eyes. Without thinking I took one step closer. Then another. I ended up right in front of him. When he didn't object to my presence I plopped down next to him. At a loss on what to say I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why've you been staring at me?"

Unfortunately he'd just taken a bite of some food and my question had startled him into biting his tongue. I mumbled a quick apology while he let out a few pained curses and waited for his answer.

"We're in a cave. You're the most interesting thing to look at." He said and immediately flinched at his wording.

"U-um I didn't mean it like that!" He said awkwardly.

I felt a blush rising to me cheeks. I know he didn't mean it like that, but I couldn't help being flustered.  
Embarrassed, he quickly excused himself. As I watched him go I noticed Connor shooting him a venomous glare. The expression looked out of place on his face.

I while later Dylan called a meeting.

"We've escaped safely, but now we have another problem. Our food supplies are low. We probably only have enough food for a few more days." He said.

"Didn't Kiku say he'd bring us more supplies?" Patric asked.

"Maybe to villagers are suspicious of him and he can't sneak away?" I interrupted.

Scott spoke up. "Arthur's right. We can't rely on him with this. We're gonna have to find another source of food."

Dylan nodded in agreement. "We're going to have to search the area for any possible food sources. The question is, are the villagers still in the area?"

"We can split into two teams to cover more ground. That way if a team runs into any villagers they won't be alone." I said.

"That's a good idea. Two small groups will be less conspicuous than one big one." Dylan said."We leave tomorrow morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about introducing Alfred recently. The problem is I don't know who I'd introduce him as or how I'd add him in. If anyone has an idea let me know. Just keep in mind this isn't a USUK fic.


	7. Dream and Newcomer

I was the first one awake again. Though not by choice. I was surrounded by heat and it was so comfortable I didn't want to move. I would never admit it, but the mixture of body heat and alpha scent almost had me purring with content. Normally I'd never voluntarily cuddle with my brothers but it had gotten colder last night and we'd ended up huddled together for warmth. I had gone to sleep curled up again Connor, but somehow I ended up sandwiched between Scott and Patric. Scott was pressed against my front and Patric against my back. As comfortable as it was I didn't want to be caught like this. I was just about to get up when Patric's grip around my waist tightened and I was pulled closer to him. I shudered as his breath ghosted over the skin of my neck. I froze willing him not to wake up. All of a sudden I felt something hard press against my backside. With shock I realized he was hard. I nearly bit my tongue in surprise. I was understandably flustered. I should've been disgusted. After all he was my brother. He let loose a husky growl and nuzzled his face into my neck. A flare of heat shot through my body. I noticed with horror that I was getting turned on. He was so close all I could smell was his scent. He smelled like the coffee he drank every morning and his own unique scent. It was swiftly making my harder and I didn't even like coffee! Just when I thought it couldn't get worse he started to roll his hips against me. My hands flew to my mouth to cover the moans that threatened to come out. With every roll of his hips a shock of pleasure went straight to my groin. I had switched from covering my mouth to biting my thumb to keep from moaning out loud. Thank god our family was full of heavy sleepers. During a particularly hard thrust he decided to bite the sensitive nape of my neck. My toes curled in pleasure and I arched into him. The pleasure was swiftly overriding common sense. I choked down a loud moan as his mouth tightened on my neck and his thrusts became more erratic. I was getting close. Suddenly a throaty moan escaped his lips and he shuddered against me as he came. He let out soft sigh and his grip loosened. Meanwhile I was still painfully hard. I could hardly believe what just happened. What surprised me the most was that I was upset he'd stopped. Miraculously everyone was still asleep. My thigh brushed against my erection and a pained whimper escaped my throat. It wasn't going away anytime soon. I stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the back room. Inside I sank to the floor and began fumbling with the zipper on my pants. I finally got my pants off and my erection sprang free. I nearly sobbed with relief. I tentative touched my member, stroking the already sensitive skin. A flare of heat shot through me. I wrapped my hand around it and started pumping. I bit my palm so hard I tasted blood. Muffled moans and whimpers escaped my lips. It didn't take long. Everything went white and with one final pump I came with Patric's name on my lips. As I struggled to even my breath the shock of what I'd just done hit me. I paled. Patric was my brother, but I just jerked off to him! Absently I realized I needed to clean myself up. I stood and staggered to the falls to get clean. Afterward I tried to fall back asleep.  
A while later I heard Patric get up and head to get cleaned up. I pretended to be asleep and ignored the urge to sneak a peek. A few minutes later I finally fell asleep.

 

I woke up to Scott shaking me.

"Time to go." He said.

I nodded and hurried to get ready. I looked up and my eyes met Patric's. I looked away quickly as I remembered last night. I really hoped my face wasn't too red. Of course Dylan noticed my blushing and was shooting me a questioning gaze. No doubt he would corner me later. I sighed. Why was my life so complicated?

A few minutes later we were ready to go. Dylan decided to stay just in case Kiku came. Everyone else exited the cave and crossed the river. The water was cold and came up to my waist. Hopefully the sun would dry us up quickly. We paused at the river's edge to split up into groups.

"Alright. Conner and I will head upstream to look for a shallow area to cross." Scott began.

I realized that meant I'd have to be alone for hours with Patric. The idea horrified me. I wasn't ready to face him yet. I opened my mouth to reject the idea but Conner beat me to it.

"Why can't I be on Arthur's team?" He snapped.

"You two are the youngest. You shouldn't be on the same team. Now quit complaining!" Scott replied.

I noticed Conner shoot Patric a cold glare. Patric sneered at him in response and stalked off deeper into the woods. I remembered those lips pressed to my neck. I mental slapped myself for thinking about that and ran to catch up with Patric.

We'd been walking in silence for several hours. There was a obvious awkwardness between us. Finally he'd had enough. He whirled around to face me.

"What's your problem! He yelled. "You've been weird all day!"

His yelling stirred up all the frustration from the past few days.

"My problem! Your the one that's avoided me like the plague since I moved in!" I snapped.

To my horror I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Patric looked as if I'd struck him.

"Am I really that awful?" I choked out.

He had a hesitant look in his eyes. I furiously tried to brush away the tears but they just kept coming. At last Patric seemed to make up his mind. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms. To say I was surprised was putting it mildly. He rubbed circles into my back with gentle hands and rested his chin on my head. We stayed like that for a few more minutes.

 

I made up my mind that Patric was the most confusing person in the world. After the whole hugging thing he'd gone back to walking in silence. On the plus side he didn't ask me anymore questions. I was just about to ask if we could turn back when I heard it. It was a barely audible noise. Patric seemed to hear it at the same time. He turned to me.

"We should go—" He started to say.

I took off towards the noise before he could finish. My gut feeling told me to go to it. I heard him let out a curse and follow me. The noise led me to a clearing in the trees. It was a field of white flowers. In the center among the flowers was a person. As I got closer it became obvious she was from the crash. The jeans and blond hair gave it away. She was face down and I noticed her side was soaked in blood. She was totally motionless. Patric caught up and let out another curse at the sight of the Jane doe. We could tell by the paleness of her skin that she was dead. She must have survived the crash and ended up here. There was nothing else we could do for her. We turned to leave. Suddenly we heard the noise again. It was coming from the woman. More specifically it was coming from under her. Patric sucked in a deep breath and turned her onto her back. I couldn't bring myself to look at her face. My eyes widened with shock when I saw the source of the noise. Underneath her was a blond haired blue eyed baby. He couldn't have been older than two. She must have been carrying him when she collapsed. He was making weak whimpering noises. He was so pale and small. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days. I scooped him up without a second thought.

"Let's go." I told Patric.

We hastily departed from the area. As an afterthought I gathered a handful of the flowers. Hopefully Dylan could identify them. We made it back to the cave just as the sun was beginning to set. We entered the cave and were immediately ambushed by Dylan. Scott and Conner were already there. Conner was the first to notice the new addition.

"How the hell did you get a baby?" He yelled.

I left the explaining to Patric and focused my attention on the baby.  
He stared up at me with bright blue eyes. I smiled at him.

"I think I'll call you Alfred."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope the Patric/Arthur scenes worked for you guys.


	8. Apology and Injury

It had been a few days since our expedition. Luckily Scott and Conner had found some berry bushes across the river. They managed to keep us fed for a few more days, but we were running low on food again. Dylan, Patric and Conner we're going across the river again to look for another food source. Scott had insisted on staying with me and Alfred for some reason.

I hadn't left Alfred's side since we found him in that clearing. Scott had complained about an extra mouth to feed, but a glare from Dylan and I shut him up quickly. Dylan had estimated that he was a year old. To my amusement Al seemed to hate Dylan and Conner. He absolutely refused to be held by them and screamed the entire time. The kid had some impressive lungs. Patric and Scott hadn't dared hold him. Right now he was curled up on my chest fast asleep. In such a short amount of time I'd grown extremely attached to the kid. In fact if his mom came back from the dead and tried to take him back I'd probably claw her eyes out.

Scott had been quiet ever since the others left. It was beginning to freak me out. He appeared to be deep in thought. Every now and then he'd glance my way. I responded with glares. I had a feeling he was planning something.

A movement from Al drew my attention. I glanced down and found big blue eyes staring at me. I wiggled my nose at him and he gave me a delighted giggle. I looked up to find Scott staring at me. His expression was unreadable. A blush began rising to my face when he didn't look away. I heard him get up and walk towards me. He stopped and crouched down in front of me. I ignored him in favor of watching Al's smiling face.

"I'm sorry." Scott said abruptly.

That startled me into looking up. I was surprised to find his eyes were serious.

"F-For what?" I managed to ask.

"For teasing you mostly and making you hate me, but also for you having to go through this mess." He sighed looking a bit embarrassed and continued. "I swear on my life I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I'll take on that entire village if I have to...so please....forgive me."

I sat there stunned as he stood and walked away not bothering to wait for my answer.

\---------

It had been hours since the others had left and the sun was beginning to set. They should have been back long ago. I was trying to stay calm but I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I couldn't lose anyone else.

Alfred was beginning to fuss, but I kept thinking about all the things that could've happened to them. What if they were out there dying like the woman from the clearing? I felt sick. My breath came out in short bursts as I began to hyperventilate. All of a sudden I felt Scott's hands grasp my shoulders and draw me and Al close. I stiffened a bit, not used to being in such close proximity to him, before slowly beginning to relax. He seemed just as awkward as me as he began to slowly rub the back of my neck in a soothing manner. The last thing I remember was him stroking my hair.

The next morning they were still missing and I hadn't moved from my spot in Scott's arms. I shook him awake.

"They're still missing."

"I'll go look for the—" He was interrupted by a noise from the cave entrance. He immediately moved to stand between us and the entrance.

Just then an exhausted looking Patric and Dylan came into view. Between them they carried a limp Conner. With horror I noticed the left leg of his pants was soaked in blood. I set the sleeping baby down on some blankets and raced to help Scott wasn't far behind. They passed him into our arms and collapsed to catch their breath. Scott and I carried Conner into the back and set him down gently on a blanket.

He was flushed and breathing shallowly. He also had a lot of shallow cuts on him. I pulled up his pants leg to survey the damage. Stretching vertically along the length of his calf was a bone deep gash. The skin around it was red and inflamed. My heart dropped. I wasn't a doctor but I could recognize the signs of a infection. Without the proper care it would get worse and worse until it killed him. I took a deep breath to calm myself. If I didn't bandage his wound he would die of blood loss, not infection; it really needed stitches but we didn't have a needle.

Minutes later I finished bandaging his wound. Not sure what else to do, I left to talk to Dylan and Patric. Scott had beat me to it and was already talking to them. I noticed Patric's skin was a bit flushed like he was running a fever.

"What happened?" I blurted out.

"We were walking through some tall grass. We didn't notice the drop till it was too late." Dylan answered. "Conner and Pat fell. Conner's leg got cut on the edge of a sharp rock."

"How is he?" Dylan asked.

"I think he's developing an infection but you should check yourself."

He took my advice and went to check Conner's wound. Scott grabbed Patric's arm. I noticed he had cuts on his arm identical to the ones on Conner.

"What are all these cuts on your arm from?" Scott asked.

"There were a bunch of strange plants we landed on. They had spikes." Patric answered. "Stop worrying I'm fine."

"Is this one of the spikes? Scott asked and yanked it out of his arm.

"Ow! What the hell! Warn me next time!"

Scott had pulled out a thin needle like spike. I was all black and about an inch long.

"Yeah, that's it." Patric said glaring at Scott.

Luckily Dylan returned before things got out of hand. Unfortunately, I'd been right about the infection.

"I came across some witch hazel yesterday before the incident. It's a natural antibiotic. It should get rid of the infection." Dylan said. "If we leave now we can get some and be back before dark."

"I'll go with you." Scott said. 

\--------

They'd already been gone for an hour. Al was still asleep. Patric was acting....strange. Not long after the others left he'd begun fidgeting and acting increasingly irritated. He was still flushed and a sheen of sweat was on his skin. I tried asking him what was wrong but he just brushed me off. Irritated I went to check on Conner.

He didn't look any better than Patric. His skin was flushed and sweaty. He was still passed out but he was fidgeting like he was uncomfortable. Kneeling next to him I stroked his hair. I frowned, he was burning up! No wonder he was fidgety!

I hesitated for a moment before making up my mind. I began unbuttoning his shirt to cool him off. I couldn't help but blush as more of his skin was revealed. Sports had done him well. I was on the last button when he stirred. I looked up and found half lidded eyes watching me. His pupils were so dilated that his eyes seemed black. I couldn't look away.

"Y-you were burning up." I stuttered feeling a need to explain.

Embarrassed I stood to leave but his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him. Paying no attention to his injury he rolled over swapping our places. His body was pressed up against mine locking me in place and his scent was heavy with arousal. I felt his growing erection pressings against my inner thigh. I nearly whimpered in submission as he let loose a husky growl.

I could feel a familiar heat developing in the pit of my stomach as he studied my face intently. A whimper escaped my throat and next thing I knew he was kissing me. I was so shocked I froze. He nipped my lips and I gasped allowing his tongue to invade my mouth. His hands gripped my hips in a bruising grip, as he dominated my mouth. He pulled away just as I began to feel dizzy from a lack of air. I let out an embarrassing whine as his mouth separated from mine with a wet "pop."

I gasped and arched my back as he rutted against me roughly. I threw my hair back baring my neck in the process. He attack it immediately nipping and sucking harshly. He rubbed his scent glands against my cheek, marking me with his scent. I'd managed to keep my moans quiet so far but Conner choose that moment to bite down on my scent gland and I lost all control. I moaned...loudly.

Continued rutting against me for a few more seconds before he was interrupted by a furious snarl. Suddenly he was pulled off of me. I blinked trying to process what just happened. I heard another snarl and turned to look. It was Patric and he was pissed. His teeth were bared and he'd moved between me and Conner. Conner had stumbled to his feet and was baring his teeth at Patric.

"Get out." Patric snarled at Conner.

Conner bristled at the order and stepped closer instead. That was the last straw for Patric. He attacked Conner who fought back. To my embarrassment I found myself becoming harder as I watched them fight with wide eyes. Conner held his own but his leg slowed him down and Patric managed to force him out of the room.

Conner hovered in the entrance for a while before accepting defeat and limping back into the main area. Patric was on me in seconds. He nipped at my neck gently, growling when he smelled Conner's scent mark on me. He furiously rubbed his own scent gland over the area as if trying to erase Conner's scent.

My brain tried to rationalize that we were making a mistake and that this wasn't normal behavior, but then Patric simultaneously bit my scent gland and thrusted against me. All my rational thoughts flew out the window. Moans and gasps escaped my mouth at every thrust. My hips bucked against his desperate for release. I was so close.

Suddenly there was a noise from the main cave.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Scott's voice yelled.

Shit, they were back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from Scott or Dylan's point of view. It will most likely be pretty short as well. Let me know which brother you're rooting for!


	9. Fight and Kiss

Dylan

Ever since birth we'd been inseparable. Arthur was a hour older and according to dad he hadn't quit screaming till I was laid by his side. It was because of this that people assumed Arthur would be an alpha. Generally alphas are louder at birth and in the case of twins an alpha is usually the first one born. Even in the womb alphas are competitive.

As toddlers we were never far apart. We'd wander through the house and wreak havoc everywhere we went. Of course it was rarely me starting the trouble. Arthur lead the way and I dutifully followed. Together we broke vases, terrorized the family cat, bit the nanny and ,on one memorable occasion, flooded the kitchen. This all happened before the age of four.

Soon enough we were starting 1st grade. Dad managed to talk the school into putting us in the same class. Within the first month any thoughts that Arthur wasn't an alpha were destroyed. On the first day of school I was invited to play dolls with a few female classmates. I'd had a good time until a much bigger boy approached our group and knocked me over. He called me a filthy boy omega and told me his dad said male omegas were trash. I promptly burst into tears. All of a sudden Arthur came out of nowhere and punched him straight in the nose. By the time the teacher pulled them apart Arther had given the other boy had a broken nose and a black eye. Quite the feat for a seven year old. Arthur didn't have a scratch on him.

Later when we were old enough for the tests to identify our class dad didn't even bother to have Arthur tested. He was sure he was an alpha. Everyone was a little surprised to find I was an alpha. Most assumed I was a beta or omega. I hung out with the quieter crowd and was a bit of a crybaby. Arthur on the other hand was loud and always getting into fights, so when he collapsed in our 6th grade homeroom ,slick leaking down his thighs and panting, everyone was more than a little shocked. At first I was worried he'd change, but when he came back to school a few days later and an alpha classmate tried to "put him in his place" the alpha in question received a broken arm and fractured collarbone. He hadn't changed a bit.

The years passed and dad got sicker and sicker. One day he just didn't wake up. Since we weren't legal we ended up moving in with our half brothers. Unfortunately Scott's teasing and Pat's solitary behavior rubbed Arthur the wrong way. He began to become more and more withdrawn. I knew something had to be done. Unfortunately, the saying "the road to hell is paved with good intentions" seemed to be true, because we found ourselves stranded on a island with a tribe of dangerous alphas. Luckily we've made it so far.

\-----------------

We finally managed to find the witch hazel and I breathed a sigh of relief. Over the years Conner had also become very important to me. The possibility of him dying terrified me. We began to make our way back to the cave.

Recently everyone had been acting strange. It was mostly Conner and Pat. Conner seemed to be acting a bit possessive of Arthur recently. I hadn't failed to notice that this behavior seemed to worsen when Pat was around. I didn't know Pat as well, but I noticed the way he seemed calmer when Arthur was around. Recently he'd taken to staring at him with a pained look in his eyes. I was beginning to suspect that his feelings for Arthur weren't at all platonic and I wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

I knew something was wrong the moment we entered the cave. There was a heavy smell of arousal hanging in the air. I was alarmed to see Conner was awake. He smelled of arousal and fury. He was limping back and fourth growing increasingly irritated. I was surprised he was even standing. Pat and Arthur were nowhere to be seen. I was relieved to find Alfred safe and sound fast asleep. Conner finally seemed to notice our presence and turned to look at us. His skin was flushed and his pupils dilated. It was almost as if-. All of a sudden the smell of arousal grew stronger and the sound of moaning filled the air.

"What the fuck?!" Scott yelled.

He strode into the back room. I followed at his heels. The last thing we needed right now was a fight. We paused in the doorway shocked by the sight in front of us. Pat was crouched above Arthur pressing him into the ground. Pat had one hand gripping his hip and the other under his shirt. Surprisingly Arthur didn't seem at all opposed to Pat's ministrations. His head was thrown back baring his neck in an uncharacteristic display of submission as Pat peppered the skin with marks. Both of Arthur's hands were clenched in Pat's hair. Scott snapped out of his shock when Pat snapped his hips forward grinding them again Arthur. The sound of absolute pleasure Arthur made had even Scott blushing. He stalked forward and grabbed Pat by the hair dragging him out of the room. Moments later angry growling filled the air. I glanced toward Arthur reluctant to leave him.

"G-go. I'm fine." He said waving me off. He sounded out of breath and embarrassed.

I nodded and hurried to break up the fight.

A few minutes later I'd finally managed to break them up. Conner had joined the fight and in the process reopened his wound. I re-bandaged his wound in silence. Breaking up the fight had put me in a bad mood. I was a little concerned that Alfred had managed to sleep through the racket. Arthur wasn't kidding when he said the kid slept like a log. I finished with the bandage and walked over too check Pat for injuries. He sported a bloody nose and split lip. Ignoring his protests grabbed his head and tilted it too the light. Sure enough his pupils were dilated just like Conner.

"They're displaying the signs of a strong aphrodisiac." I said turning to Scott.

"What?! How the hell did they get an aphrodisiac?" He snapped raising his arms in frustration. "In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a fucking jungle!"

I shot him an unimpressed glare. "It was probably those plants they fell on. The spikes must have contained an aphrodisiac like poison."

"How long will it last?" Arthur interrupted from the doorway.

Pat and Conner seemed to perk up at his presence. Arthur absolutely reeked of their scents. He'd straightened out his clothes but he couldn't hide the love bites that dotted the skin of his neck. He avoided eye contact with Pat and Conner as he awkwardly awaited my answer.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly.

Scott let out a sound of frustration, stood up and grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"We need to talk." He said and dragged him outside.

They left and I turned to Pat and Conner. They were shooting each other scathing glares. Inwardly I groaned at being left with these two. Oh well, it could be worse.  
Alfred choose that moment to wake up and start bawling at the top of his lungs. I sighed.

 

Arthur

I'd never been so embarrassed in my life. I didn't even know I could make noises like that. When Scott pulled Patric off me I nearly screamed in frustration. I had to fight the urge to pull him back so he could finish what he started. I came to my senses and realized we'd screwed up big time. Scott was going to kill them. Judging by the sounds coming from the cave he'd already started.

I'd waved Dylan off to break them up and he'd left in a hurry clearly embarrassed by the situation. As soon as he left I had mini freak out before eventually calming down. I heard Dylan announce that they were under the influence of an aphrodisiac and felt a twinge of disappointment. I frowned at that. If anything I should be relieved.

I gathered the courage to ask how long the effects would last. I blushed when their eyes went straight to my neck. With all the marks on my neck I probably looked like a Dalmatian. Dylan answered me and the next thing I knew Scott was dragging me out of the cave. We walked until the cave was out of sight. The atmosphere was tense and awkward.

He stopped so suddenly I nearly ran into his back. He turned to face me.

"What were you thinking?!" He snapped angrily. "I think we both know you wouldn't have let them get away with anything you didn't want!"

I realized he was right but it only made me angrier.

"F-fuck you!" I snapped. "Don't try to blame me for this!"

One thing lead to another and soon we were having a full blown yelling match. I'm not sure how it happened or which of us started it but the next thing I knew we were kissing. He seemed to be just as confused as me because the next thing I knew he'd pulled away from me with a shocked look on his face that mirrored the one on mine. He was the first to speak.

"Let's-"

"-pretend this never happened." I finished for him.

"Agreed." 

We walked the entire way back to the cave in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'm starting college in a few days so the wait for a new chapter will be a little longer.


	10. piercing and visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been pretty busy with college. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Arthur

I woke with a groan and stretched. Alfred and Dylan slept peacefully at my sides. Sitting up slowly to avoid waking them I realized with confusion that we were in the back room. My neck was stiff so I reached up to rub it only to hiss in pain as my fingers brushed against the marks.

The events of yesterday came back to me. A blush crept up my neck as I remembered the way Pat and Conner had acted. I still couldn't believe Scott and I'd kissed! True to our word neither of us had brought up the kiss. After we'd got back to the cave I'd fled to the back with Al to escape the hungry stares from Pat and Conner. It took forever to fall asleep. The smell of alpha hormones filled the air and it affected me more than I'd like to admit. Eventually Dylan joined me. Scott positioned himself just outside the entrance to keep an eye on the others.

The next morning I woke up and quietly made my way to the entrance. Cautiously I poked my head out. Scott had fallen asleep sitting against the wall by the entrance. He had dark circles under his eyes. Conner and Pat had fallen asleep on opposite sides of of the cave. I noticed with relief that the no longer looked feverish. The effects of the plant must've worn off.

My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was. As quietly as I could I crept over to the knapsacks in search of food. I couldn't help but notice our supplies were running dangerously low.

A noise had me whirling around. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was only Conner shifting in his sleep. I slowly began to make my way to the back room. Unfortunately, my foot caught on a stray blanket and I let out a hiss of surprise as I fell face first onto a sleeping Patric. He awoke with a gasp of surprise. I lifted my head and found his face less than an inch from mine. He stared at me with sleep fogged eyes.

I realized with embarrassment his chest was bare and my hands were pressed against his naked chest. Holy crap...was that a nipple piercing!? Scott had mentioned Patric used to be in a punk rock band. I gawked at it for a few seconds. I had no idea I had a piercing fetish until that moment. My face started to burn as my thoughts took a more heated direction. Horrified with myself I tried to scramble off him, but I slipped again and ended up bashing my face against his.

"Ow! Fuck!" He snapped now fully awake.

His yell woke everyone else. Dylan stumbled into the room with Al in his arms. Scott and Conner woke to find me in a compromising position perched atop Patric who was sporting an impressive bruise on his cheek. Scott's expression went from sleepy to infuriated in seconds. There was a tense silence.

Luckily Al chose that moment to start screaming at the top of his lungs. I made up some excuse about him needing air, snatched him up and hightailed it out of the cave. Dylan yelled for me to stay within shouting distance.

\-----  
I walked upstream keeping the waterfall in my sight. I let out a sigh of relief as soon as I'd put enough distance between me and the cave. I plopped down on the soft sand of the river bank. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was in knots. Why was I acting like this? Was I getting sick? I grimaced at the thought. I better not be.

Al squirmed in my arms and I smiled down at him. He scrunched up his nose and grabbed a strand of my hair. I stayed there with him a little longer before slowly making my way back.

 

I was on the banks of the river and was about to cross into the cave when I heard a twig snap behind me. Fear coursed through me. I could make a run for the cave but that would lead whoever was out there to everyone. I clutched Al tighter and whirled around to face the source of the noise.

I found myself face to face with Kiku. I breathed a sigh of relief. I noticed him looking between me and Al in confusion. I decided to save that conversation for later.

"Were you followed?" I asked scanning the tree line.

"No." He replied.

I scanned the tree line once more before leading him into the cave.

\------

Lucky for us Kiku brought more supplies. He apologized for not coming earlier. He told us that the villagers suspected he'd been the one to free us. He couldn't risk leading suspicious villagers to us.

"I didn't just come to give you more supplies." He said, after a brief pause. "The days are getting colder and the villagers are traveling farther and farther to look for food. The hunting parties are getting closer and closer to the falls."

"Do you think they'll find us?" I asked.

"It's hard to say. I would advise you start searching for another hideout."

He talked with us for awhile longer before he had to go. Ignoring Dylan's questioning gaze I followed Kiku all the way to the tree line. All of a sudden he turned to me and grasped my hands.

"In a dangerous environment like this it's not wise to keep your feelings bottled up. You'll only regret it later."

A look of regret appeared on his face, but before I could say a word he disappeared into the forest.

I stood there for a few moments stunned and confused. Feelings?  
I bit my lower lip in irritation at his vague advice. Sighing I turned to head back inside. Figuring out what he meant could wait. Right now I needed to talk to Pat and Conner.


	11. Departure and Fear

Conner pov)) I woke up exhausted and in a piss poor mood. The damn plant had left me with the weirdest hangover ever and it felt like I was covered in paper cuts. My mood had only gotten worse when I realized what had woken me up. Arthur was straddling Patric's lap and pressing his hands against his chest. I felt a sharp spike of jealousy.  
Artie had fled out the cave not long after. 

Scott looked ready to have our heads again but Dylan swooped in to the rescue, striking up a conversation about god knows what. I shifted into a sitting position. My wound stung like hell and the bruises Patric had given me yesterday didn't help. 

My memories of last night were kinda fuzzy like a dream but I clearly remembered pressings Artie to the ground and going crazy on his neck. Hopefully Artie wouldn't hate me for my lapse of control. I winced at the thought. I would never forgive myself if he'd been injured or if I'd gone too far without his consent.

When I was a baby my drug addict mother dumped on my uncles doorstep and ran off with her deadbeat boyfriend. I suppose I'm lucky she didn't just leave me in some alley. 

I was 12 when my uncle finally told me that I wasn't actually his son. I didn't take it well. I felt like my whole life had been a lie. The confrontation had ended in a screaming match.

I was in a bad place for a while. I became depressed and bitter. It hurt to think that my mother had dumped me on her brother's doorstep like I was trash. Things got worse and worse till I was eventually diagnosed with depression.

Luckily Arthur interfered in the nick of time. It took awhile but eventually he made me realize that I wasn't just a burden left on the doorstep. Somehow he managed to do what the shrinks couldn't. A year later I was diagnosed depression free. 

I'm not really sure when I developed feelings for him. it seems like one day I woke up and realized he was the most important person in my life. A few years afterwards dad died. The funeral was small. Only a handful of relatives showed up. Child services showed up not long after and gave us a choice between moving in with Scott or some distant aunt we'd never met.

 

We moved in with Scott and Patric that weekend. Scott and I got along well but something about Patric rubbed me the wrong way. We were like polar opposites. He kept to himself and was unnecessarily cold towards Arthur most of the time.

We avoided each other as much as possible because anytime our paths crossed we would get into a fight. After a particularly nasty fight Dylan finally lost his patience and dragged us on this vacation from hell. Even worse a had to spend a week trapped in a cave with the object of my affections moaning in the next room. Needless to say I was never letting Dylan drag me anywhere ever again.

\-----/

After Kiku left Dylan and Scott began to discuss searching for a new place to live. They got into a mini argument after Dylan suggested Pat and I stay behind with Arthur. Scott never stood a chance. A few minutes later Scott grudgingly stomped out of the cave. Dylan followed with a victorious smirk on his face and Alfred in his arms.

Arthur's pov  
After twenty minutes of sitting around awkwardly I finally had enough. Standing up suddenly I made my way out of the cave. They didn't say a word as I left but I could have sworn I felt their eyes watching me leave.

I sighed as I trudged into the forest. I hated running from my problems but I'd never been that great at communication. No doubt a side effect of my loner lifestyle. Not many wanted to hang around an omega that acted like an alpha.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice I'd wandered too far from the cave until a noise in the brush caught my attention. It sounded much to big too be a harmless forest animal. I chill went down my spine as I realize I was out of shouting range of the cave. I slowly began to back away as quietly as I could . Whatever was in there hadn't seemed to notice me yet. I may have gotten away if I hadn't tripped over a fucking log. My eyes widened in terror as a large, black, feline shape exploded out of the brush and barreled toward me at an alarming speed. 

The animal was only a few feet from gutting me when from my left a spear flew through the air and impaled the cat through the chest. The sight of the spear sent a sharp spike of terror down my spine. Scrambling up I tried to run but before I could take a step a hand clasped around my mouth. I trembled as the alpha twisted my neck to the side, pressed his face into the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply. I shuddered in revulsion and tried to break out of his grasp but his grip on my waist tightened painfully. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for keeping up with this story! I didn't have much time to finish editing this chapter so I'll try to finish editing it later.


	12. Worry and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This chapter contains non-con elements.

Conner pov

Arthur had been gone a long time and I was starting to worry. I was about to mention it to Patric, but as soon as I opened my mouth he stood and made to exit the cave. I scrambled up to follow him. My worry for Artie overshadowing my dislike of Patric.

Once outside we began searching up and down the river bank and forest. So far we hadn't seen a single sign of him. I'd never felt this worried in my entire life. 

We wandered deeper and deeper into the woods until I caught an alarming scent. I took off in the smell's direction with Pat at my heels. We reached the source of the smell and a sense of dread began building up in me when we found what looked like a panther on steroids. It was about twice the size of a normal one. Thank god it was dead.

I didn't bother studying the spear. It was obvious where it'd come from. I couldn't smell any trace of Arthur's blood but that did little to calm me down. I circled the area trying to find their trail but I'd never been that good at tracking.

"Shit!" I growled in frustration.

Luckily Patric seemed to have better luck than me. He caught the scent and took off without a word. I followed him as fast as I could on a bum leg.

After we'd been traveling for twenty minutes I started to get irritated with Patric. How the hell was he so calm?! My heart felt like it was beating twice as fast and my worry for Artie had me sick to my stomach. Patric didn't even look upset. Lunging forward I grabbed his arm to give him a piece of my mind, but when he turned to face me the words died in my throat. I looked into his eyes and the amount of fear they held astonished me. His eyes mirrored how I felt. He seemed to hate Arthur so why...  
He wrenched his arm out of my grip.

"If you can't keep up I'll leave you behind."

His voice was steady and when he turned to leave, I followed without a word.

Arthur's pov

I woke with my face pressed into the dirt and my hands bound behind my back. It took me a few seconds to remember how I got into this situation. As soon as the memories came back I forced myself to stay calm. I kept my eyes pressed shut as I tried to figure out the location of my captor. From somewhere in front of me I heard voices and my heart sank. There was more than one of them.

I could only hear two voices but that didn't mean there weren't more villagers lurking around. I shuddered at the thought that one might be sitting right next to me. God I hoped I wasn't back at the village.

I quietly began wiggling my hand against the rope stopping every now and then to check that my captors hadn't moved. Luckily I'd inherited my mothers small hand and I quickly loosened the rope. Just as I was slipping off the rope a voice spoke up behind me alerting the others to my escape attempt.

My eyes shot open and I scrambled up in a desperate escape attempt. Too late. The one behind me jerked forward, caught my hair in a painful grip and pulled me up. I clenched my teeth but a painful wounded noise still escaped. The villager forcefully pulled my face to meet his. He had olive green eyes and dark brown hair. His mouth was twisted up in a mocking smirk. I mentally dubbed him asshole #1. He exchanged words with his friends. The second one looked eerily similar to asshole #1 except his hair was longer and he had a scar that stretched from the corner of his lips to his ear. The third was a short and stocky man that seemed to dislike asshole #1 almost as much as I did.

Asshole #1 gave my hair another painful yank, buried his nose in my neck and inhaled deeply. For the first time I registered the hungry gazes the trio were giving me. Panicked I struggled to break free but he only tightened his grip on my hair. My panic grew as he roughly gripped the back of my head and forced his lips against mine. Thrashing about wildly I reacted on instinct and bit the side of his mouth as hard as I could.

He let out a cry of pain stumbled back a few feet. I vaguely registered #2 and 3 laughing at his misfortune. My attacker's face contorted in rage and before I could run he backhanded me across the face. The force of the blow snapped my head to the side and I fell to the ground only to receive a sharp kick to the stomach. Choked sobs escaped me and I tried to crawl away. There was a suspicious wetness under my nose that must've been blood.

I hadn't gotten very far before he was on me. Then came the horrible feeling of his hands roaming my body and I felt the intense urge to throw up. I struggled against his grip, but I was still weak and disoriented from the earlier blow. His knee began forcing my legs apart. He buried his face in my neck again and my skin crawled. I felt a searing pain as his teeth ripped a massive gash in my neck and I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter would've been a lot longer so I decided to cut the chapter in half. I've been on a roll recently so the next chapter will be out soon.


	13. Rescue and Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! this chapter contains violence.

Patric's pov

We were a short distance away when we heard the scream. The sound made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Conner turn pale. We took off in the direction of the noise. Somehow Conner managed to keep up even as we were jumping over logs and pushing through branches.

Finally after what seemed like forever we burst into a clearing. I heard Conner snarl beside me as we laid eyes on Arthur. One of the alphas on top of him had his teeth latched onto Arthur's neck in a violent display of dominance. The scent of his blood filled the air.

A red hot fury settled over me and I lunged towards the alpha on Arthur, but an alpha with a scar on his face moved to intercept me. We collided in a clash of teeth and fists. Conner jumped into the fray against the shortest of three.

If dad hadn't forced me into self defense classes a few years back I wouldn't have stood a chance. We both got in a few good hits before I delivered an uppercut to his jaw. He fell backwards. His head smashed against a large rock with a sickening noise and a pool of blood began to develop.

I turned to Conner just in time to see his opponent break free and run back into the woods. He didn't bother to look back.

A yelp of pain from Arthur had us turning around, ready for a fight, but before we could do anything Arthur grabbed a nearby stick, lunged forwards and shoved it into his attackers eye. The villager let out a chocked scream before collapsing on Arthur.

Conner and I reached him at the same time and together we dragged the body off him. He was quiet the whole time, but I noticed his hands were shaking and his eyes were red from crying. Conner grasped his hand and began rubbing slow circles on his knuckles in a soothing manner.

I grasped his chin and gently turned it to the side so I could inspect the damage. He flinched and let out a pained whine. On the left side of his face a large bruise stretched from the corner of his eye down to his jawbone. His neck sported a jagged bite mark that was bleeding profusely. Luckily it didn't look like a vein had been hit.

I released his chin, ripped a long section of my shirt and began bandaging his neck. He tensed a bit and clenched his eyes shut. I murmured a quiet apology. He didn't complain as I scooped him up and began carrying him back to the cave. He only buried his face in my shoulder and didn't say a word.

When we finally reached the waterfall we were greeted with the sight of a frantic Dylan pacing along the side of the river. Scott stood nearby awkwardly holding a squirming Alfred. Scott said something and Dylan snapped back angrily. It was odd seeing Dylan so frantic. He was usually so collected.

Their conversation halted as soon as they saw us. Dylan reached us first. His eyes widened when he saw the blood soaked shirt wrapped around Arthur's neck. Scott opened his mouth to demand answers I brushed past him.  
I heard Conner tell him we'd talk inside.

When we reached Arthur's room I turned to Conner.

"Stay with him?"

He nodded and stepped forward taking Arthur from my arms. Dylan and Scott watched this exchange in bewilderment.  
Scott's eyes flickered between us.  
They followed me out of the room and didn't interrupt once as I told them what happened. When I finished they both had looks of horror on their faces.

Scott was the first to speak. "We have to leave now. The alpha that escaped will be back with company and they found Artie close to the cave. They'll be looking in this area."

"Yes but where will we go?" Dylan asked. "We haven't come across any other caves.

Scott opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off. "It takes several hours to reach this cave from the village and it will take time to form a search party. We can spare at least one hour for Arthur to rest."

"I agree with Patric." Said a voice from behind us. I turned to find Conner standing at the entrance of Arthur's room. He had a strange expression on his face, almost like he couldn't believe he was agreeing with me. He turned towards Scott and I couldn't help but smile at the defiance that showed on his face. "We should stay. Artie just fell asleep anyway."

Scott released an irritated sigh. "Fine, but be ready to leave in a hour."

Satisfied with his response Conner retreated back into the room with Arthur.

Arthur's pov

When Dylan left me with Conner I pretended to have fallen asleep. I couldn't bear facing anyone right now.  
I listened to Dylan tell the others what happened and discuss moving. I was relieved when Dylan and Conner suggested waiting an hour.

A few minutes later Conner returned and curled up next to me. He pulled me close and ran his fingers through my hair. Some of the tension drained out of me and I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Rain and Fall

Conner's pov

I woke up to a hand on my shoulder and a warm body pressed into my side. I twisted my head around to see who woke me up.

"We're leaving in five minutes." Dylan whispered, his eyes flickering to Artie's sleeping face.

He left without waiting for a reply. I turned my attention back to Arthur. He'd fallen asleep on his side curled against me with his head tucked neatly under my chin. He moved in his sleep exposing the bruised side of his face. My anger flared up at the site, but I ignored it in favor of grasping his shoulder and gently shaking him awake.

He woke with his face pressed into my chest. He got flustered when he noticed our close proximity and I couldn't help but notice how the tips of his ears turned red. A amused chuckle escaped my lips at the sight. At the sound Arthur jerked his head up to glare at me with righteous indignation. Another snicker escaped me at the sight. When he scowled his eyebrows would press together and resemble a gigantic caterpillar. It had earned him endless teasing from me in the past. His scowl deepened and I received a painful jab to the ribs.

"Idiot." He muttered. 

\--------------

After a brief scuffle we joined the others in the main area of the cave. Artie got quieter when we were greeted by Dylan. I could tell he was embarrassed by what happened earlier. I wanted to reassure him somehow but Scott called me to carry some supplies. I noticed Patric slip up next to Arthur and whisper something in his ear. Some of the tension seemed to leave him. To my surprise only a tiny amount of anger flared up at the sight.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Scott announced our departure. We left the cave and headed upriver in the opposite direction of the village. I fell into step on Patric's left. He gave me a suspicious look. In response I smiled brightly at him. I enjoyed the look of shock that crossed his face almost as much as I enjoyed the exasperated eye roll Artie did from Patric's right.

 

I spent the next hour watching Patric and Artie interact. I realized after Patric smiled at something he said for the third time in the span of a few minutes that he was in love with him. Since I'd moved in with him and Scott I hadn't seen any of his previous girlfriends and boyfriends manage to pull a smile out of him.  
I was still watching them when a drop of water hit my cheek. I wiped it off and glanced up to the sky. I frowned. A few minutes ago the sky was clear now it was a stormy gray color. Another drop hit my face. Ahead of us Scott let out a colorful stream of curses as the rain began to fall harder and harder.  
We quickened our steps in an effort to find shelter but the sky kept getting darker. Soon it had gotten so dark we could barely see. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse the thunder started. The flash of light that accompanied it lit up the forest in the most eerie way.

A particularly loud burst of thunder startled Alfred and he began to cry. Artie stepped forward to take him from Dylan. Suddenly the thunder boomed again illuminating the forest. There was a loud cracking sound and a flash of heat as a bolt of lightning struck a group of trees a few yards in front of us. The cracking sound continued as the trees fell toward us at an alarming speed. I realized they were headed toward Artie and with a burst of speed I jumped forward, grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked him back towards me and Patric just as the trees fell.

I pulled him close as the ground shook upon impact, but I slipped on a patch of mud and fell backwards colliding with Patric's chest. That was when we found out we'd been walking alongside a steep slope. We crashed down the slope eventually landing in a tangle of limbs. Somehow I'd ended up on the bottom of the pile crushed under the weight of of the other two. We untangled ourselves and staggered to our feet. Luckily we'd somehow managed to avoid colliding with any trees.

Patric was the first to try climbing back up the slope but only made it a few feet before the rain and mud that flowed down the slope made him slide back down. I screamed Scott's name as loud as I could but the roar of the wind drowned out the noise. It was pitch black now except for the occasional burst of lightning. Suddenly I felt Artie latch onto my arm and try to tug me in the opposite direction of the slope. I turned to look at him just as lighting illuminated his face. His lips were tinged blue and he was shivering violently. He pointed a shaking hand away from the slope and tugged my arm in that direction.  
I wanted to continue trying to climb the slope but Artie was right. We couldn't stay here. It was only going to get colder as the night went on. I stepped out of his grasp, grabbed Patric's arm and began to drag him away from the slope. At first he struggled violently but Artie grabbed his other arm and he calmed down.

We stumbled around aimlessly for several minutes before we happened across a small cave hidden behind some bushes. The ceiling was only about four feet tall and there was just enough room for us to huddle together against the wall. I took a few moments to catch my breath before I realized we needed to get out of our wet clothes. I stripped down to my underwear began tugging on Patric and Artie's clothes to try to get them to do the same. Patric caught on and began tugging off his shirt. Artie seemed confused and I ended up having to remove his clothing for him. He didn't put up much of a fight. Patric and I sandwiched him between us to conserve body heat. Artie fell asleep a few minutes later, while Patric and I stayed awake to wait out the storm.


	15. Fever and Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! I haven't given up on this fic and I WILL finish it. Thanks for all the support!

Patric's pov

I woke up to a sharp pain in my neck. Groaning I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with conner. He blinked in confusion and rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted. 

"Morning." He said.

I stared at him for a few moments.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped.

He shot me an annoyed look. "I have no idea what you're-."

"You've been acting strange since yesterday! If I didn't know better I'd say you're being nice to me."

"Ok, first of all I'm not being nice. I'm just tolerating you. Yesterday you put your life on the line for Arthur's sake even though you two aren't that close.....I can't hate you after that." He grimaced a bit at that last part.

I stared at him for a few moments in surprise. That was a shockingly mature statement considering most of our conversations consisted of childish insults and hateful glares.

"Don't think this means we're friends though." 

I sighed. "Wouldn't dream of it."

\-----------------------

Conner's pov

After our little heart to heart we sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes as the sun began to rise. By then our clothes were mostly dry. Patric left to do God knows what. Suddenly beside me Artie shifted in his sleep. I grabbed his shoulder to shake him awake. His skin was hot to the touch. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I gently turned his face towards mine. He blinked sluggishly as I pressed my forehead against his to judge his temperature. He was burning up and judging by the lack of response to our close proximity and his unfocused eyes it was a high fever.

I yelled for Patric. Beside me Artie flinched at the noise and let out a pained whine. I carded my fingers through his hair in an apology. He leant into the touch.  
A few seconds later Patric reappeared.  
He noticed Artie's state immediately and his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Is he sick?" He said stepping closer.

I nodded and he let out a curse.

"It seems pretty serious maybe we should wait it out." 

I didn't expect him to agree but he let out a sigh and nodded.

"You're probably right. We only have enough water for today though...."

"I'll go look for some now." I said standing up. I left without hearing his response.

I relaxed a bit after I got outside. I still wasn't used to talking normally with Patric. I chose a random direction and wandered off. I walked around for a long time. Occasionally taking a break to rest my leg. For the past few days I put on a brave face for the others but thanks to all the shit from the last few days walking was painful. Hopefully, I wouldn't have a permanent limp.

I remembered how I'd let that alpha who'd kidnapped Artie escape and a sense of guilt filled me. I'd never felt so weak then I had at that moment. I hated feeling weak more than anything. Since the past few weeks I was really regretting not signing up for the judo class Dylan took a few years back.

I was so lost in thought I almost walked straight into a small spring. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't looking forward to traveling really far just for water. I filled the pouch Kiku gave us with water and headed back to the others.

On the way back I considered asking Dylan to teach me judo but I quickly gave up on the idea. Dylan would definitely help me out but he was a shitty teacher. I found that out the hard way when I asked him to tutor me for my seventh grade math final. I'd ended up begging Artie to help me out with only a day to spare before the test. Thanks to his help I managed to pass the test. If only I could ask Artie to help me. Unfortunately, it's illegal in most parts of the world for omegas to take any self defense classes. Most people thought they were too fragile and couldn't handle it. After receiving quite a few painful jabs from Artie I knew that was ridiculous. It was downright stupid that omegas weren't taught self defense. They were the ones who needed it the most.

I finally made it back, stumbled into the cave and plopped down. I couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped me as my the cut on my leg rubbed against the hard floor. Patric must have noticed my discomfort because the next thing I knew he was kneeling beside me and studying my wound.

"You should have told us your leg still hurt."

"We were a little busy." I said between clenched teeth.

A snort of amusement escaped his lips and I glared at him.

"Sorry, you just sounded so much like Scott just now."

Arthur chose that moment to have a coughing fit and Patric turned his attention away from me to rub his back till his coughs subsided.

"You love him don't you." I murmured softly.

I saw him flinch and a nervous look crossed his face. He was quiet for a long time and for a second I thought he was going to ignore me. Finally he turned to face me.

"So what if I am?" He said tensely.

"Jesus, no need to get so defensive! I'd be a hypocrite if I ridiculed you for loving him."

He gave me exasperated look and sighed. "I should've known your protectiveness wasn't strictly brotherly."

His words made me remember my thoughts from earlier about feeling weak.

"The way you fought that alpha yesterday...that was some form of martial arts wasn't it?"

He glanced at me in confusion at my seemingly random subject change.

"Karate." He said. "I took it for a few years. Why?"

"I need you to teach me" I blurted out.

A few seconds passed and I began to regret asking him. He had no reason to help me. I opened my mouth to say never mind but he chose that moment to speak.

"Alright."


	16. Search and Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy.

Arthur's pov  
I woke with a groan. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked around in confusion. I staggered to my feet bumping my head against the ceiling in the process. I let out a curse and stumbled sideways. Someone grabbed my arm to steady me and I blindly took a swing at them. A grunt of pain alerted me that I'd just punched Patric in the gut. Just then a voice sounded from the cave opening.

"Looks like someone's feeling better."

I turned to find Conner standing in the entrance with his lips curled up in amusement. He set down the wood and crossed the distance between us. He cupped my chin and leaned down to press his forehead against mine. I froze in shock as his breath fanned my skin.  
I felt a blush start to work it's way across my face. Finally I wiggled out of his grasp and shot him a scathing glare.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" I snapped, outraged.

He held his hands up in mock surrender and his cheeky grin stretched wider.

"Relax Artie, I was just checking your temperature. You've been sick for three days!"

I felt my eye twitch at that ridiculous nickname, but at the moment I was more concerned about that last sentence. No wonder I felt so weak. Suddenly I realized we were missing a few people.

"What happened to the others?" I asked worriedly.

Pat and Conner shared a look. It was Pat who answered me.

"We haven't seen any sign of them since the storm..... I don't want to scare you but it's possible they didn't move out of the way when that tree fell"

A sick feeling erupted in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't stand the thought of the other three being dead. I didn't notice I was shaking until Conner grabbed my arm and lead me into a sitting position. Patric followed and began rubbing circles on the back of my hand. Conner pressed his lips against my temple and murmured soothing noises against my skin. My breath came out in panicky gasps and I couldn't help but remember the beach covered with the bodies of the passengers.

Finally I calmed down enough to start thinking more rationally. Worrying about what happened to the others wouldn't solve the problem and I refused to believe those three were dead. I took a deep breath and stood turning to face Pat and Conner.

"Are you two idiots coming or am I going to have to find them on my own?"

They were a bit startled by my sudden change in mood. Conner let out a snort of laughter and a grin worked its way onto Pat's face as stood. He grabbed Conner's hand to hoist him up and I was shocked at the lack of animosity between them. I consider commenting on this phenomenon but I didn't want them to start fighting again.

\-------

We left the cave and headed off in a direction the others hadn't explored thoroughly. As we walked I watched Patric and Conner interact and I noticed they were still being peaceful towards each other. I hadn't seen Conner this relaxed since before dad's death. A sense of relief filled me. I was beginning to worry that Conner and Patric would never be able to get along.

My thoughts were interrupted by Patric announcing he'd found the slope we'd fallen down. We climbed up and I couldn't stop the feeling of apprehension that filled me. I nearly collapsed in relief when we found the fallen tree and no bodies in sight. Beside me I heard Patric breath a sigh of relief.

"We should keep going in the direction we were headed before the storm." Conner suggested. "They probably headed that way looking for shelter."

"I hope you're right. Either way we need to hurry. I don't want to be stranded out here after nightfall." Patric paused. "Conner if your leg starts hurting again you need to tell me. And Arthur, the same goes for you if you feel dizzy."

We nodded in agreement and satisfied with our reply he headed off down our original path with Conner and I at his heels. We'd been walking for about an hour when a rustling noise from ahead froze us in our tracks. Patric muttered a curse and quickly pulled us down behind a nearby bush.

My heart beat quickened as the noise drew closer and closer. Pat and Conner were tensed up on either side of me ready to spring up at a moments notice. Between the leaves I saw a pair of shoes step right in front of the bush just a few inches from us. That's when I realized the shoes looked very familiar.

I opened my mouth to inform the other two but at that moment Patric and Conner sprung up with with a fierce battle cry and rugby tackled the person to the ground. The person in question let out a stream of angry curses.

"Get off me ya idiots!"

I stumbled out of the bush and my hands flew to my mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to come out at the scene in front of me. Pat and Conner had landed on a livid Scott who was now sporting a bloody nose. Likely from contact with someone's skull. Pat and Conner looked like they were really regretting tackling him as he continued cursing at a painfully loud volume.

They scrambled off him and Pat tried offering his hand to help him up only to have it angrily smacked away. He staggered to his feet with a few more choice words before I interrupted him.

"Are Alfred and Dylan ok?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

He seemed seemed to cool down a bit at my question.

"They're fine. Your brat won't shut up though."

Overcome with relief I flung my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He made a noise of surprise and hesitantly hugged me back.

"Thank god!" I choked out.

I turned to find pat and Conner with pained expressions on their faces.  
Pat quickly looked away when our eyes met and Conner turned to glare at a spot in the distance. I was about to question their odd behavior but quickly got distracted by the prospect of joining the others. Scott seemed as anxiousness as me so we made fast pace. Pat and Conner trailed a few yards behind us keeping up a quiet conversation. Judging by the bewildered looks Scott was giving them I wasn't the only one that thought they were acting strange. He seemed more suspicious than relieved.

Finally we stepped out into a small clearing. Up ahead was a huge wall of rock draped in vines. Scott led us toward a section of vine and slipped in through a small hole. I was impressed by how well hidden it was. Even a foot away I couldn't make it out from any other part of the cliff.

We quickly crawled in after him. There wasn't quite enough room to stand up for the first few feet but then the passageway opened up to a huge spacious room. The ceiling was a good twenty feet above me and the area was about the same width. What was most impressive was the large pool of water set directly in the middle. Directly above the pool was an opening in the ceiling that showed an expanse of blue sky and gave light to the rest of the cave.

I would have stared longer but suddenly my arms were full with a very concerned Dylan. He caught me in a surprisingly strong grip and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"God! We thought you three were dead!"  
He choked out. "Where the hell have you been!"

Dylan almost never cursed so I knew he was really upset. Patric stepped forwards to go over what had happened during the day's we'd been separated. I couldn't help but feel guilty for all the extra work I'd put them through. Dylan seemed to get more and more concerned as they talked about my fever.

He asked them a few more questions relating to the fever, but I was distracted by a shrill cry. I whirled around to find Scott holding a squirming Alfred. He was clearly unhappy being held by Scott and his tiny arms were reaching out for me. I got a little teary eyed as Scott passed him into my arms. I cooed at him like an idiot and held him tightly against my chest. He announced his happiness with happy little shrieks and baby talk. I knew the others were probably watching us but at that moment I didn't even care.

Scott's pov

Not long after I handed Alfred over to Arthur I felt someone grab onto my arm. I turned to find Dylan staring up at me with an unreadable expression.

"I need to talk to you in private."

I allowed him to lead my to the far side of the cave. I tried to think about what he might want but drew a blank. He and I had never been very close although we got along well. He was quiet for a few moments and I started to ask him what he wanted but then he started to speak.

"What are your feelings towards Arthur?"

I was so startled I nearly bit my tongue. He took my shocked silence as a sign to continue.

He sighed. "Whatever your feelings are for him I hope you're ready for the consequences if you act on them."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked a little too quickly.

"You must see it." He said quietly. "That Patric and Conner are in love with him. You and I both know you have no intentions of sharing." He paused a bit before continuing. "You and Pat are close...probably as close as Arthur and I. Competing for Arthur would definitely change that."

He gave me one last pointed look before leaving me with my thoughts. I wanted to deny what he said was true but I knew he was right. A small smile graced my lips as I glanced over a Dylan. The kid was something else. It's hard to believe he's only 17.

I turned my attention onto Pat and Conner. They were watching Arthur reuniting with Alfred. For once I really looked at Pat's reaction to Arthur. As he watched Arthur the way his eyes softened and a gentle smile curled on his lips. It was a look of complete adoration. I'd never seen him look so relaxed. I did feel something for Arthur, but it sure as hell wasn't that strong.

I watched as Pat and Conner joined Arthur in greeting Alfred and saw the same adoration in Arthur's eyes as they focused on Pat and Conner. I let out a bittersweet smile and went to join Dylan. Who was I to get in between that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now Scotteng is out of the running for the end pairing. (sorry to all the fans of that pairing) However, if you have any suggestions for another pairing with Scott let me know!


	17. Nightmare and Clinginess

Arthur's pov  
I jerked awake with a start. My heart was pounding from the nightmare I'd just had. My hand flew to my neck and I looked around wildly half expecting to back in the clearing with those three alphas. The feeling of the bandage on my neck made my skin crawl and I frantically tried to rip it off, but my hands were shaking too much to do anything. I let out a panicked whine.

There was a movement from beside me and I felt someone's hand grasp mine gently pulling my hands away from my neck. There was just enough moonlight shining down from the ceiling for me to make out Conner's concerned face staring back at me. Realizing I must have woken him I felt guilty.

"Sorry." I whispered trying not to wake the others. "Just a nightmare. I'm fine."

I smiled a bit to try and mask how terrified I still was. He only raised an eyebrow and gave me an unimpressed look.

"You always were a terrible liar."

He grasped my hand and stood up leading me over to where he'd been sleeping. He plopped down and patted the space next to him. I hesitated for a few seconds before settling down next to him. I'd left several inches of space between us, but Conner scooted forward and pulled me flush against his body. I was startled at first, but something about Conner's scent was soothing and soon I drifted off to sleep.

\---------

I slowly drifted awake feeling warm and relaxed. I was perfectly content to lay there longer, but the sensation of a hand on my hip startled me into awareness. I quickly opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Patric's naked chest. He was so close if I leaned forward slightly my nose would brush against him. Startled I jerked back only to collide with another body behind me. I twisted my head around to find Conner blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Stop squirming Artie I'm trying to sleep." He muttered with a yawn and laid back down snaking his arm around my waist.

My mind whirled as I struggled to remember how I got into this position. I vaguely remembered waking from a nightmare last night, but I was sure I'd fallen asleep next to Dylan.

Just then a cool breeze came in from the hole in the ceiling causing the two to shift closer and press themselves tighter against me. Pat buried his face into my hair and Conner's lips pressed against the nape of my neck.

I waited till their breath evened out before I slowly tried to wiggle out from between them. I managed to squeeze out from between them and to my amusement Pat and Conner shifted closer until they were practically cuddling. As funny as the scene was I didn't want to be there when they woke up. I turned to go find the others, but I stubbed my foot on a rock and let out a loud curse at the pain. A noise from behind me had me slowly turning around. Sure enough they were slowly starting to wake up. I watched with growing horror as they woke to find their faces only a few inches apart. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Morning princess." Conner said with a sleepy smirk.

Patric glared at him halfheartedly for a few moment before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Morning." He said sitting up.

I stared in confusion at their lack of reaction. They finally noticed my presence and mumbled sleepy greetings.

"Where is everyone?" Patric asked after glancing around the cave.

"Outside probably." I managed to say.

Conner yawned and arched his back in an attempt to loosen his stiff muscles. I  
found my eyes drawn to the strip of skin exposed by his shirt riding up. My mouth suddenly felt dry and my skin heated up. I excused myself and made my escape.

\----------------

The next few weeks are strange. Conner and Pat seem to get really clingy all of a sudden. They would hang around me and occasionally when no one else was watching they'd press closer and I'd find myself with two overly touchy alphas leaning against me. It had also become routine for me to wake up pressed between them even if I'd fallen asleep next to one of the others.

Despite my loner tendencies I found myself enjoying the attention and even looking forward to it. More than once I found myself leaning into their touches. Despite all this Dylan and Scott seemed to pay no mind even though they couldn't have missed Pat and Conner's newfound touchiness. It struck me as odd that Scott didn't seem to be angry at Pat and Conner anymore, but as I watched him relaxing and talking to Dylan I realized it wasn't important.

\---------------

Conner's pov

A few weeks had passed since we'd been separated during the storm and finally my leg had healed up enough for me to walk normally. Dylan had been impressed that I hadn't been left with a limp. I had, however been left a nasty looking scar that would draw a lot of attention when I'd wear shorts.

I started doing something about my feelings for Arthur and so far things were looking good. Unfortunately, Patric had finally grown a pair and decided to take action as well. It had gotten tense at some points, but it never escalated to a fight. Artie seemed to be happier when we got along and I found myself actually making an effort to get to know Patric because of that. Surprisingly enough he actually talked a lot more than I'd expected. Especially if it was something he was passionate about. It wasn't till after the passionate rant on the deterioration of the music industry that I realized Patric was actually pretty cool. If we'd met under different circumstances we probably would've been friends. So, lucky for him when he woke me up at an ungodly time in the morning, for karate lessons, I was slightly less inclined to punch him in the face.


	18. Sparing and Arousal

Conner's pov

I shifted back and raised my arms in an upper block as Patric threw a punch. Unfortunately, I forgot to watch out for his left hand and received a sharp jab in the ribs. He stepped back to allow me to catch my breath.

It had been three weeks since Patric had started teaching me and I couldn't help but feel a bit of awe at his skills. To my surprise he was actually a really good teacher. We'd spent the past week sparring and I was really enjoying the hands on approach, but I still hadn't managed to beat Patric yet. Needless to say I was beginning to get a little frustrated.

"You're doing really well so far. You're way better than I was after two weeks of training" He said noticing my frustration.

I glanced up in surprise. He smiled awkwardly as if he'd never tried to reassure someone before. I must have looked skeptical because he continued.

"Believe it or not I used to be really clumsy. The first few weeks of karate class I spent more time accidentally injuring myself than anything else."

I let out a burst of surprised laughter. "I have a hard time imagining that!"

He laughed and a more relaxed smile crossed his face. "It's true! You can ask Scott! He was my training partner half the time!"

That set off another bought of laughter and soon we were laughing together like old friends. We ended up sprawled on the forest floor trying to catch our breath. Pat was the first to stand and he held out a hand to help me up. I let out a groan as my sore muscles stretched.

"Had enough?" He teased.

"Hell no!" I said and aimed a front snap kick at his shin.

He only laughed and dodged the kick effortlessly. After he kicked my ass again for what felt like the hundredth time we took a break from sparring so he could teach me a few more moves. I was so caught up in memorizing them that I didn't notice the others had joined us until Dylan cleared his throat behind me.  
I whirled around to find Dylan with a hurt look on his face. Scott was nowhere to be seen and Arthur was at Dylan's side sporting a adorably confused expression.

"If you wanted self defense lesson you could've just asked me." Dylan murmured dejectedly.

The sad cow eyed look he was shooting my way was making me feel guilty. I frantically tried to think of what to say without hurting his feelings. Fortunately Artie came to my defense.

"Well you are a pretty shitty teacher."

He smiled as Dylan shot him a fake glare but didn't object. I chuckled at the scene. Dylan turned to me with a smirk and the laughter died in my throat.

"Well since Patric is such a wonderful teacher I'd love to see what you've learned so far."

I wanted to refuse, but he was giving me that look that said he demanded obedience. I sighed inwardly. Now I'd have two other people witnessing me get my ass kicked. My despair must have shown on my face because Arthur was shooting me sympathetic looks. I snuck a glance at Patric and scowled. The ass was obviously trying not to burst out laughing.

I sighed and resigned myself to my fate.  
Dylan grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him over to an empty patch of grass to sit on. As I moved into position I noticed Artie watching me. He smiled and mouthed "good luck" at me. Suddenly I felt a lot more determined. I turned my attention back to Patric just in time to block a punch that would've surely given me a black eye. I shot him a glare. He just smirked back at me.

We circled each other looking for openings. Patric was the first to lunge forward and somehow I managed to block most of his blows. I hadn't managed to use any offensive moves but even so, a sense of accomplishment welled up in me. This was the longest I'd managed to face Patric for.

We separated again to catch our breath. Just then Patric stumbled over a stray rock and I saw my opportunity. I lunged. He tried to block, but he was off balance from the stumble. I grabbed his wrist and hooked my foot behind his ankle sending us sprawling on the ground. Moving quickly while he was still stunned I straddled his chest and used my knee to pin his other arm down. My free hand curled around his throat applying slight pressure.

We stared at each other wide eyed for a few moments hardly believing what just happened. Slowly my lips curled up into a smile. I jerked around towards Dylan and Arthur to take in their reactions. Dylan's mouth had dropped open and Arthur was watching me intently. His eyes seemed to be a bit darker than usual and as he met my gaze his lips parted slightly and his flicked out to wet them. If he kept looking at me like that I was definitely going to get hard and considering my crotch was pressed into Patric's chest that wasn't a good thing. Reluctantly I turned my gaze away from Artie and back to Patric.

"I win." I said smugly. " give it up."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement and jerked his knee up. It hit me square in the back and caused my grip to loosen. He arched his body up to dislodge me and sent me rolling to the side. He rolled on top of me pinned my arms down. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but the weight of his body kept me immobilized. My wiggling accidentally made me grind myself against his leg and the shock of pleasure made me freeze. Suddenly my skin was too hot and my stomach felt tight.

Fortunately, Patric chose that moment to get up. He reached a hand out to help me up and I lay there blinking up at him for a few moments before allowing myself to be pulled up.

"Not bad." Patric said. "That was the first time you've managed to pin me."

I decided the earlier incident was just an automatic reaction and decided to forget about it. I turned to Patric.

"You better prepare to be the one getting his ass kicked." I said with a smirk.

Patric only laughed and tried to punch me in the face again.

\--------////------------//-----/-------

Arthur's pov

When I first sat down with Dylan to watch Pat and Conner spar I was only mildly curious. Sensing Conner's unease I had wished him good luck. I thought I might get bored of watching the two alphas swing their fists at each other, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

From the moment Patric threw the first punch I was riveted. I watched as Patric punched and kicked at Conner who somehow managed to block nearly every hit. They broke apart and circled each other. Patric moved with all the grace and control of a panther stalking its prey. Despite the odds being against him Conner held his ground and met Patric's gaze with fierce determination.

By now the two were covered in a sheen of sweat and the sight was swiftly making me hard. I clenched my legs tighter and tried not to whine when my thighs rubbed against my growing erection. As the fight went on my arousal became more apparent and I clasped my hands over my lap to hide the evidence.

All of a sudden Patric stumbled and Conner seized the opportunity to knock him to the ground and pin him down. Besides me Dylan gasped, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the two. I reflexively started to spread my legs wider in a blatant invitation before I realized what I was doing. Suddenly Conner's eyes met mine. I knew my arousal must be evident from my expression, but I couldn't look away. His throat moved as he swallowed and I got an intense urge to walk over and mouth at the tanned skin of his neck. My lips parted and I flicked my tongue out to wet them.

For a moment it looks as if Conner has won the match, but Patric dislodges him and suddenly Conner is the one pinned on the ground. I tremble at the sight and wonder if it's possible to die of arousal. Eventually the two separate and start talk. The sound of a throat clearing next to me draws my attention. Dylan is staring at me with the most obnoxiously smug smile.

"Are you okay? You look a bit thirsty."

I glare at him and resist the urge to punch him in the throat. I'm just about to snap at him when a loud laugh from Patric turns my attention back to them. I blink in shock and try to comprehend to scene in front of me. Sometime when I was distracted the two had removed their shirts and began to wrestle playfully. A chocked sound escaped my mouth and beside me Dylan began to snicker loudly.

Finally, after about thirty minutes the two exhausted themselves and took a break. After I finally managed to get my lower regions under control I stood and marched determinedly over to the two. They turned to look at me and I willed myself not to get hard again. I'd planed to congratulate the two on their skill but that's not what came out of my mouth.

"I want you to teach me too." I blurted out.

Their eyes widened in surprise and I winced expecting a refusal. Most alphas thought it improper for omegas to take defense classes. To my surprise Patric only smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I do plan on finishing this, but I've been busy lately. Thank you to anyone who still reads this.


	19. Feelings and Chase

Arthur's pov

For the next few weeks Conner and I spend several hours each day training with Patric. To my surprise I enjoyed the training and was pretty good at it too. I practiced tirelessly in order to catch up. The three of us worked well as a team and I had soon realized I liked spending time with the two when they weren't fighting.

During breaks we usually sprawled out on the forest floor and chatted about whatever was on our mind. Usually Conner did most of the talking. He'd strike up a conversation on the most random topic and talk about said topic  
in such a way that you'd want to listen. Patric talked a lot less but, when it came to a topic he liked he'd suddenly become animated and even more talkative than Conner.

This routine continued without much variation till one day I overslept. Alfred had been particularly wiggly last night and his kicking had woken me up on several occasions. When Dylan finally shook me awake Pat and Conner had already gone. I slipped on my shoes and hurried to catch up to them.

When I finally reached the clearing they were both sprawled on the damp grass. Pat was seemingly asleep and was currently using Conner's midsection as a pillow. Conner hadn't noticed me yet and was absently toying with Pat's hair.  
The sunlight that flickered through the leaves seemed to set their hair on fire and at that moment I thought they were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

For a while I simply stood there and watched them. I didn't want to move for fear of ruining the moment. Just as I was about to leave Conner's head turned my way and he finally noticed me. Realizing I'd been caught my cheeks heated in embarrassment. We eyed each other for a few moments before Conner's lips curled into an inviting smile. Before I knew it I had crossed the clearing and was standing over them. At this point Pat's eyes flickered open and blinked sleepily at me. He reached out and tugged gently on my pants leg. His sleepy expression was surprisingly adorable. A sudden rush of affection hit me and I sank to the ground beside them. I settled into the space between them so that my head was nestled in the crook of Conner's arm and my legs draped over Patric's stomach.We stayed like that for a few hours until hunger drove us back to the cave. It was as we were walking back that I realized that I was in love with them.

The next day after the shock wore off the realization that I was in love with my brother and cousin made me into a nervous wreck. Considering our relation I shouldn't even be able to be attracted to them. Now that I'd realized my feelings I could barely take my eyes off them and every time they touched me, whether it be a friendly pat on the back or an accidental brush of skin, it sent shivers down my spine. I let out a sigh and privately wondered why our family is so fucked up.

Dylan must have noticed something was off because he pulled me to the back of the cave just as I was about to go spar and proceeded to glare at me when I said nothing. In an effort to avoid the dreaded talk I kept my gaze on the floor and began nervously fiddling with a hole in my pants. Dylan breathed a sigh of exasperation and reached over to grab my hand.

"Look at me Arthur," he said gently.

He patiently waited for me to do so before continuing.

"You do know that whatever you tell me I'll still love you?" He asked patiently. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm in love with Pat and Conner!" I blurted out.

He blinked in surprise at my outburst before letting out a snort of laughter. I glared at him and opened my mouth to let him know I was serious.

"I can't believe you're just now realizing that!" He laughed cutting me off.

My mouth dropped open.

"You knew and didn't tell me!?" I screeched.

He was laughing too hard to answer and I angrily punched him in the side.

"Asshole!" I yelled, making him laugh harder.

 

Conner's pov

The day after the impromptu cuddle session. Patric and I went ahead as Dylan dragged Arthur off. We walked in a comfortable silence, neither one of us bringing up what happened yesterday. Finally, we made it to the clearing but, my mind was distracted. My senses seemed extra sensitive and, to my dismay, my eyes kept straying to the patch of skin on Patric's stomach that was revealed every time he raised his arm. Patric took advantage of my distraction to land more hits. I still managed to block some of them but, about thirty minutes into the fight he lunged forward caught my wrist in a grab. He twisted it and aimed a kick at my knee causing me to lose my balance. For what seemed lik the 100th time I found myself on the ground with Patric pinning me down. He was panting and I could feel his breath fanning my cheek. He had situated himself so that I couldn't move my legs or arms. For a few moments I squirmed around in an effort to dislodge him. I could practically feel smugness radiating from him. He leaned forward so that his mouth was barley a hair's width away from my ear.

"I win," he hissed playfully.

The moment he spoke I froze. Something about the way he said it sent chills down my spine. I swallowed suddenly more aware of our position. He drew back, taking my lack of movement as a sign that I'd accepted my defeat. Something about his expression gave me a sudden burst of courage and I lunged up to crash my lips against his. He let out a muffled gasp of surprise and loosened his grip. I seized the opportunity to free my arms and flip our position so that I was straddling his waist. Finally, I separated my mouth from his. He was wide eyed and staring up at me. I felt my own face mirroring his and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Panic and embarrassment overtook me and I started to scramble up. I had most likely just ruined any hopes of us getting along. Patric seemed to awaken from his shocked paralysis just as I was getting to my feet.

"Wait!" he yelped scrambling to get up.

I didn't bother sticking around to see what he had to say. Instead I took off, sprinting out of the clearing. I heard Patric curse loudly before starting after me. By now my mind was a chaotic mess and the only clear signal it was sending was telling me to flee. In my panic I stumbled over a log and twisted my ankle. The incident slowed me down a great deal and not long after I felt Patric's hand grab my arm and jerk me to a halt. I opened my mouth to babble out an apology only to find my mouth suddenly preoccupied with Patric's lips.

He pressed closer forcing me back into a tree. His mouth pressed aggressively against mine. His teeth nipped sharply at my lower lip and I let out a choked gasp allowing him to slip his tongue in to meet mine. Not wanting to let him have all the control I began kissing him back with equal vigor. One of my hands fisted in his shirt to drag him even closer until there seemed to be no space left between our bodies. My other hand flew up to to pull harshly at his hair causing him to let out a low moan and rut his hips forward. The sudden friction made me jerk my head back and hiss out a curse through clenched teeth. Patric used it as an opportunity suck and bite marks into the skin of my neck. His grip on my arm tightened and I had no doubt that there would be a bruise in that spot tomorrow. I ground my crotch against his in an attempt to relieve some pressure and Patric paused in his ministrations to moan loudly against my neck. While he was distracted I surged forward to nip at his neck but, the movement sent us tumbling backwards onto the forest floor. In the process I accidentally ripped Patric's shirt open, flinging buttons every where. He had more control and managed to pull my shirt over my head without ripping it. I awkwardly fumbled with his jeans for a few moments, till he grew impatient and pushed my hands aside so he could slide his pants off. I removed my own pants just as he pulled me into another kiss.

Our teeth clashed together violently and an embarrassingly high pitched yelp escaped my lips. I felt his lips shape into a smile and I nipped at them in retaliation. A sudden burst of courage had me reach between us to palm at his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. The low moan he produced sent a flush of heat to my own member. I wanted him to make the noise again so I took it a step further and tentatively slipped my hand past the elastic of his briefs to draw out his cock. For a moment I just held it in my grip, still a little stunned that this was actually happening. It was heavy and thick in my palm, much larger than an omega or a beta's cock would be.

Finally, I glanced up to find Patric's gaze trained on my face, gauging my reaction. I found myself unable to look away even as I wrapped my hand firmly around the base of his member and clumsily stroked upwards. I watched in rapt fascination as his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth parted slightly. He shuddered as I ran my thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum that was beading at the tip. My own cock had become hard to the point of pain and I let out a frustrated growl. Realizing my distress Patric wasted no time in pulling out my cock and stroking it. I leaned in for an open mouthed kiss, which he returned eagerly, and soon I was once again on my back. I was past the point of caring about dominance and didn't bother trying to get the upper hand. The background noises of the forest faded out of focus as we rutted and fucked against each other. When I had just about reach completion I felt Patric spasm against me and, felt the wetness of his cum on my stomach, just as sunk his teeth into my shoulder. My body arched up and I howled as I came.

There was a brief moment of stillness before Patric slowly released my shoulder. The wound throbbed and I knew it would hurt like hell after all the sex hormones faded from my system. We sat up and I was just about to break the awkward silence when something behind me caught his gaze and his eyes widened.

"Arthur," he said with a hint of panic in his tone.

Fuck. We're so screwed.


	20. Decision and Disbelief

ARTHUR

There was a tense silence as the three of us stared at each other. Patric and Conner looked absolutely terrified. Patric was as pale as a ghost and Conner looked as though he would be violently ill at any moment now. As for me.... I was shocked and confused. I'd followed their scent trail from our normal meeting place only to find them naked and jerking each other off. 

I realized I was still staring and quickly averted my eyes and gestured for them to get dressed. I used that time to collect myself and sort out my emotions. I wasn't angry or jealous and I wasn't disgusted. If anything I was curious. I knew I couldn't simply walk away no matter how flustered I was but I had no idea what to say. 

I'd have liked to think about it longer but Conner and Pat looked about ready to pass out. I frowned, that wouldn't do.

Striding forward boldly I plopped down on the forest floor a few feet away from them. Patric hesitantly opened his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him of not wanting to hear excuses.

"Don't worry I'm not mad." At that their heads jerked up to stare at me in surprise. 

"You're not? Even though we're both alphas?" Conner blurted out hopefully. 

I shook my head in response and a little bit of tension in their shoulders seemed to leave. 

"And why is it that you're not mad? Patric asked cautiously. "Most people would at least be disgusted by the fact that we're related."

My first instinct was to give them a fake answer but frankly, I was sick of running away from my problems and if I didn't tell them how I felt now I knew I never would. I pushed down the overwhelming feeling of nausea and nervously licked my lips.

"I-I have no right to be mad." I stuttered nervously. "The truth is... recently my feelings for you two haven't been very brotherly." 

The choked sound Conner made had my chest tightening with nerves and embarrassment. To my horror, I felt my eyes begin to water. I steeled myself and raised my chin in defiance as if daring them to react negatively.

"Do you really mean that?" Patric asked. He had gone perfectly still and was staring at me intently, waiting for my response. 

I studied them closely. To my relief, neither of them seemed to be angry or horrified. Conner was sporting an excited smile and Patric was studying me with intense focus. The weight of their gazes burning into me had me feeling hot. I stared dumbly at them for a few moments before realizing they were waiting for my answer. I was worried that if I tried to speak now my voice would shake so I simply nodded in confirmation. At my nod, Conner pulled me into an enthusiastic hug. I let out a squeak of surprise. I heard Patric let out a chuckle and I turned to give him a mock glare. The glare quickly turned into a blush when I met his eyes. He was staring at Conner and me with an achingly fond expression. At that point, Conner noticed that Patric had yet to join the cuddle session and told him politely to "Get the fuck over here."

He laughed again before shuffling closer to press against us. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Surprisingly, Conner was the first to start asking the important question.

"Sooo are we gonna talk about this or what?" He asked.

Patric drew back with a sigh. "I don't even know where to start..."

"I think we need to talk about you two first," I suggested gesturing between the two.

Their eyes went wide and Conner snuck a quick glance at the older alpha to gauge his reaction. He was watching Conner with a thoughtful expression. 

"What we did... it wasn't planned." He said quietly. Conner seemed to shrink at his response prompting Patric to shift closer and cautiously grasp the other's wrist. 

"I didn't say I regretted it." He said, stroking the other's wrist in a soothing manner. 

At that statement Conner visible relaxed. "Yeah, I didn't plan it either." He said glancing between us. "I guess I didn't realize that I've begun to develop feelings for you until you pinned me to the ground. Before that, I didn't even know I liked alphas."

Patric nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've never even considered the possibility that I could be into alphas."   
He paused briefly. "To be honest I have no idea what I'm doing. We shouldn't have these attractions to each other at all. The logical thing for me to do in this situation would be to shut whatever this is down before it gets even more out of hand."

As he spoke a sick feeling welled up in my stomach. He was right, this whole situation was fucked up and the three of us should put an end to this. A quick glance in Conner's direction told me he was thinking the same thing. Just then Patric spoke up again.

"There is one thing I do know." He said quietly. His tone of voice drew my attention and I glanced back up at him. "I know that I don't want to lose either of you."

"You don't have to lose us," Conner said, looking up to meet Patric's eyes. "We're stuck on this hell hole of an island with no idea if we'll live to see the next sunrise, no way of contacting civilization, and no one to tell us we can't be together." He paused wetting his lips before continuing in a pleading tone. "So please don't avoid us.... I don't want to spend what may be my final days being miserable and alone."

I couldn't help but flinch at his words. It was painful to think about the possibility of any of us dying but he had a point. There wasn't anything to stop us from taking this a step further. I turned my attention back to the others. "I agree with Conner. I want to do this."

A flicker of hope appeared on Conner's face and he turned to look back at Patric. Pat glanced between the two of us seemingly lost in thought. Just as I thought he would take the moral high ground and say no he spoke up. "Ok, let's do this."

\----------------

SCOTT

It had been hours since Arthur and the others had gone to train and Dylan was pacing again. To be honest I felt like pacing too. 

I sighed," Alright it's about time we go look for them." I said catching Dylan's attention immediately. He nodded and picked up a squirming Alfred but just then a noise came from the entrance of the cave. We turned to look and I heard Dylan let out a sigh of relief as the trio stepped into the cave.

I opened my mouth to ask them what the hell took so long only to freeze when I took in their appearance. Arthur looked normal enough but Pat and Conner were a mess. Their hair was suspiciously ruffled and their lips seem swollen as if they'd been... holy shit. I could feel my eyebrows raising in shock. Now that I looked closer It was pretty obvious what they'd been doing. Patric's shirt wasn't even buttoned up and Conner was sporting a lot of hickeys on his throat. As they got further into the cave I got a whiff of their scent. 

"You two smell like a strip club..." I said when they got closer. Conner seemed somewhat proud if the pleased smirk was anything to go by. At least Patric had the decency to look apologetic

"Sorry, we'll go wash up." He muttered awkwardly. "Don't do it in here we need this water for drinking," Dylan said cheerfully. They nodded and stepped back out of the cave. Arthur went to follow but Dylan grabbed his arm and dragged him off no doubt to get the details of what happened. Slowly I blinked still in a state of shock before turning to Alfred. "Am I the only one who didn't see this coming?" He only stared back at me head tilted in confusion. I sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so kudos if you like it please! I'll make the next chapter longer.


End file.
